Shin Sekai no Kage
by Rouge-365
Summary: L'ombre du Shin Sekai. Un nom bien sombre pour une jeune femme peu ordinaire. Enfin, il faut bien s'y attendre quand on vis perpétuellement avec un démon dans le crâne. Pour ne rien arranger, une simple petite lettre dans un nom peut tout changer. Et Alarys D Alya ne tardera pas a s'en rendre compte. Fic en parallèle de The Golden Prince de Zialema
1. Chapter 1

**Je commence une nouvelle histoire sur one piece, basée sur la fanfiction de Zialema, The Golden Prince, que je vous conseille de lire avant celle-ci si vous voulez comprendre toute l'histoire.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, quelques OCs appartiennent a Zialema, SnipeBen ou encore Evanae. Cependant, Alya et Lucyfer sont de ma création! Et l'histoire, même si elle s'inspire d'une autre, reste la mienne!**

 _Q_ _uelque part sur GrandLine_

-Alors tu nous quittes ? Questionna une voix masculine dans le dos de la blonde, qui se retourna, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Tu sais pourquoi Nat'. Le rouquin soupira.

-Justement Lex'. Je comprends pas. Tu ne peux peut être pas supporter Dragon, mais tu pourrais quand même rester, juste pour nous permettre de voir la révolution d'une autre manière ! Le sourire de la jeune femme se renforça.

-Je suis sûre que quelqu'un viendra remplir ce rôle un jour. Et puis, tu peux t'en charger non ? Nathaniel haussa les épaules.

-Je fais partie de la Révolution depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir changer les choses en quelques instants.

-Dans ce cas ça vaut aussi pour moi non ? Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Nathaniel reprenne la parole.

-Alexya… Elle l'interrompit.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Alexya. C'est juste un nom d'emprunt. Elle détourna le regard. J'ai supprimé tous les rapports ou autre à mon sujet. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais fait partie de la Révolution. La seule trace qui reste de moi est la moins fiable possible. D'un doigt, elle vint tapoter la tempe de son interlocuteur. Et puis, je suis sûre que ça arrangera tout le monde ! Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la base.

-Attend ! L'interpela Nathaniel. Dis moi au moins ton vrai nom !

-C'est une chose que je te laisserai trouver seul ! Sourit-elle avant de franchir la porte, tournant le dos a son passé.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, archipel des Shabaodys_

Les 79 groves de l'archipel s'éveillaient a peine, alors que les premières lueurs de soleil venaient jouer dans les bulles, réveillant les premiers travailleurs, endormant les derniers fêtards. Le calme relatif de l'île ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps, brisé par la sirène hurlante de la base de la Marine.

-Rattrapez la ! Elle a volé les derniers rapports ! Un bruit de cavalcade retentit dans les couloirs, tandis que la totalité des soldats présents se lançaient à la poursuite du voleur, ou, en l'occurrence, de la voleuse.

Voleuse qui gloussait toute seule en repensant à la tête du taisa quand il avait fini accroché au plafond par les sangles de son propre uniforme, alors qu'elle lui agitait les papiers sous le nez en lui tirant la langue.

Elle arrêta cependant de rire quand une balle vint effleurer une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pour se ficher dans le mur quelques mètres devant elle, redevenant sérieuse le temps d'esquiver les balles et quelques coups de sabres, qui vinrent frapper les murs ou, quelques fois, l'ombre de la voleuse.

-Bon, ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter net, et de disparaître, plongeant ses poursuivants dans la confusion. Profitant de ce moment de répit, elle s'enfuit par une fenêtre et, abandonnant la base en effervescence, se dirigea vers les zones de non-droit.

Malheureusement pour elle, un petit groupe plus tenace que les autres réussit à repérer sa trace, et la poursuite continua jusque dans les ruelles sombres du grove ..., ou elle réussit enfin à leur échapper en entrant à l'improviste dans une arrière - boutique abandonnée, les forçant à retourner à leur base bredouille.

Avec un léger sourire narquois, elle sortit les documents de sous sa cape, avant de baisser sa capuche, dévoilant deux yeux bleus pétillants, qu'elle camoufla rapidement sous un chapeau de cow-boy noir, avant de mettre sa cape dans son sac, redevenant une simple citadine, vêtue d'un court short en jean, et d'une chemise rouge nouée au-dessus du nombril, sur un haut de maillot de bain noir. Une parfaite tenue de touriste, en somme.

Elle quitta donc sa cachette, et se mêla aux quelques passants qui hataient le pas dans le but de quitter la zone plus que douteuse, une main posée sur sa hanche, non loin du fourreau de son poignard, par précaution.

Bien lui en pris car deux hommes en train de se battre surgirent tout à coup devant elle, menaçant de la blesser d'un coup perdu. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme esquiva tranquillement, et se retrouva dans le dos d'un des hommes, son poignard collé contre la gorge de son adversaire qui se figea, surpris par le contact.

-Je déteste être dérangée. Soupira-t-elle. Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer si vous espérez rester en vie un peu plus longtemps.

Nullement impressionné, celui qu'elle n'avait pas pris en otage ricana, et rengaina son arme, tandis que l'autre lâchait la sienne.

-Se pourrait-il que la poupée morde ? Son regard parcourut sans gène aucune le corps de la jeune femme. J'avais des doutes, mais je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit, et il désigna le deuxième, toujours menacé par le poignard, qui ne semblait pas en mener large.

-Laisse ce déchet partir, et je te promet quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire pardonner. Il ne nous sera pas utile.

Avec un soupir clairement désintéressé, elle repoussa son otage, qui se releva, l'air furieux, avant de se jeter sur elle. Il fut cependant vite arrêté par la lame qui transperça son torse, et il s'effondra au sol, mort.

L'autre passa une langue sur sa lame couverte de sang, avant de la rengainer, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

-En voilà un qui nous emmerdera plus. Il se tourna vers la blonde, qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif, et repris. Bon, tu viens ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme le suivit, alors qu'il continuait à parler.

-Je suis marchand d'arme sur cette île depuis un bail, et je crois que j'ai une arme qui pourrait te convenir.

La touriste haussa les épaules, pas forcément intéressée. Elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle suivit pourtant le marchand jusque dans une petite boutique présentant plusieurs dizaines de types d'armes différents, du simple pistolet au sabre, en passant par le bô et le poignard.

Un sifflement admiratif échappa a la visiteuse, et le marchand ricana, avant de se mettre a fouiller dans les différentes caisses d'armes.

-Bon, si tu pouvais te manifester… Ça fait des années que j'essaie de t'aider, tu pourrais éviter de me faire des sales coups dans le genre. Surtout au moment ou je te trouve enfin un possible porteur.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, peu habituée à voir des personnes parler seules.

-Enfin !

Le marchand sortit victorieusement d'un tonneau remplit de sabres un petit poignard au manche délicatement sculpté d'arabesques complexes, avant de le lancer en direction de l'autre personne présente dans la pièce, qui le rattrapa d'un geste vif.

-J'ai déjà un poignard.

-Celui là est spécial fillette. Essaie de le sortir du fourreau.

D'un geste nonchalant, elle obéit, dévoilant une lame ordinaire, quoique l'air parfaitement affûtée.

-Parfait !

Le marchand souris, et poussa la jeune femme dehors.

-Cadeau de la maison. Repassez dans quelques années si je suis pas mort. Au revoir !

Et la porte claqua, signifiant la fermeture de la boutique. Sans chercher à comprendre, la blonde poursuivit son chemin, avant de se figer net quand le poignard se mit a _onduler_ dans sa main, avant de se transformer en un long sabre, présentant les même motifs.

-Ça, c'est pas normal… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de se rappeler qu'aux portes du Shin Sekai, tout était plus ou moins possible.

Elle reprit donc sa marche après avoir accroché sa nouvelle arme à sa hanche, juste à côté de son ancien poignard.

 _Dis donc gamine, tu pourrais pas t'arrêter trois secondes, j'aime pas parler en marchant._

-Un poignard qui se transforme en sabre, je veux bien, mais une arme qui parle c'est vachement bizarre quand même.

 _Je ne suis pas une arme. Et ton poignard ne se transforme pas uniquement en sabre. Mes pouvoirs sont quand même un minimum plus développé que ça._

-Soit, et qui est tu, dans ce cas ?

 _Je m'appelle Lucyfer, et je suis un démon lié à ce sabre depuis bon nombre d'années. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Alarys D Alya._

 **Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour moi! ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendaient! Merci à Zialema pour sa review, et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris ou en follow!**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

 _Tu devrais arrêter de boire Alya_.

Pour toute réponse, Alya leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas comme si c'était mon quinzième verre non plus Luc. Calme toi ! Soupira-t-elle.

Alors que le démon s'apprêtait a répondre, une question posée par une jeune femme accoudée au comptoir à quelques mètres d'eux les interpella.

-Na… qu'est ce qu'il en serait si Gol D Roger avait un enfant ?

Un sourire monta aux lèvres d'Alya, qui sentit la curiosité de Luc s'accroître.

Les réactions furent diverses, mais toutes dans le même sens. Cette ordure mériterait de crever. Les poings de l'inconnue au comptoir à serrèrent légèrement, mais ce fut sa seule réaction. Les remarques cessèrent lorsqu'un jeune homme intervint, leur assénant sa façon de penser. La jeune inconnue éclata de rire, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Les gens ne sont pas si bêtes que ça finalement. Je suis Gol D. Ann, la fille de Gol D. Roger… Et je vous emmerde, vous qui me crachez au visage ! Duuuh !

Et elle leur tira la langue, avant de s'enfuir en rigolant.

Un sourire pensif aux lèvres, Alya paya sa consommation et partit à sa suite, dans le silence toujours pesant.

Une fois dehors, elle ferma les yeux, étendant son haki dans le but de la retrouver. Rapidement, elle discerna sa _voix_ , accompagnée de celle du jeune homme du bar.

 _De plus en plus intéressant !_ Rigola Lucyfer, s'attirant le regard amusé de sa porteuse.

Rapidement, Alya retrouva les deux personnes qu'elle cherchait, les observant de son haki, restant néanmoins en retrait. Lorsque le jeune homme finit par partir, elle sortit de sa cachette, se retrouvant face à un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, si c'était possible, tandis que l'autre se tournait vers elle, intrigué.

-Qui es tu ? Et que veut tu ?

-Je voulais juste te voir, Gol D. Ann. Même si je doute que ce soit ton vrai prénom.

La main de son interlocuteur se porta à son poignard.

\- Qui te dis que tu ne fais pas erreur ?

-Vous avez la même _voix_. Et vu que je suis dans le même cas, je n'ai eu aucun mal à comprendre.

-Dans le même cas ? Mais… tu es une fille ! Et ça ne touche que les garçons !

Alya soupira, et laissa une tornade l'entourer, laissant la place a un jeune homme blond, lui ressemblant de façon frappante.

-Je me présente. Alarys D. Alex, logia de l'air.

Le sourire du brun en face d'elle s'agrandit, et il rengaina sa lame, avant de lui tendre une main.

-Portgas D. Ace, enchanté de te rencontrer Alex.

Alya grimaça.

-Évite juste de m'appeler comme ça.

Elle se retransforma, récupérant son apparence féminine.

\- Je préfère cette apparence.

Le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit.

\- Pas de problème. Je dois t'appeler comment du coup?

\- Alya.

\- Je m'en souviendrais. Au fait, la vie de pirate te tenterai pas par hasard ?

\- Je préfère agir dans l'anonymat ! Rigola Alya.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Alya. Les _vrais_ D se font rares de nos jours, après tout !

Sur ces mots, Ace se propulsa sur un toit, et s'élança vers le port, laissant sa _voix_ s'atténuer.

 _Ce gosse est bien un D_. Fit remarquer Luc, en ricanant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel D, et tu le sais.

 _Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas cette île, mais on à une base de la Marine à réduire en cendre. Donc on va éviter de s'éterniser ici._

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu en veux autant à cette base ?

 _Ils détiendraient possiblement des infos sur des personnes qui m'intéressent._

\- Donc c'est à moi de faire tout le sale boulot ?

* * *

 _Et là, comment tu compte t'en sortir Al?_

-Oh la ferme! Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si je dois risquer ma peau pour des infos sur un _démon_! Qui en plus de ça est censé être désintégré en morceaux depuis un certain nombre de siècles!

Alya esquiva une balle de plus, et tourna au coin d'un mur, tombant dans un cul de sac.

 _Aie, c'est moche ça..._

\- Luc...

Une dizaine de soldats vint se placer devant la jeune femme, qui rabaissa lentement son chapeau sur ses yeux.

 _Je dirais même que c'est très mal barré pour toi._

\- Luc! Si tes commentaires sont pas plus intelligents, je m'en passerai bien!

Les soldats échangèrent un regard, intrigués par la vision de la voleuse en train de parler toute seule, sur un ton assez énervé.

 _Franchement, Al, je vois pas en quoi mes commentaires sont inutiles, puisqu'ils te mettent en situation de stress, et donc te permettent de voir comment tu réagirais dans cette situation._

Alya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne bougez plus! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol avec effraction!

\- Dites, vous en faites pas un peu trop? D'accord, j'ai explosé un ou deux murs, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais fait sauter la base à la dynamite!

Les soldats s'entre-regardèrent, et affermirent leur prise sur leurs armes.

\- Rendez vous, ou nous serons dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force!

Regard étonné de la blonde, qui se mit à rire toute seule, comme si cette réplique était des plus drôles. Lassé, l'un des soldats finit par tirer. Pour se retrouver avec une dague plantée à deux millimètres de sa tête, encore vibrante du choc.

\- Oups! Désolée, ma lame à glissé!

S'exclama Alya, les deux mains levées, un sourire narquois aux lèvre. Aussitôt, tous les autres se jetèrent sur elle, alors qu'elle esquivait d'une simple pirouette, récupérait son arme, et se fondait dans l'air ambiant, disparaissant de la vue des Marines.

* * *

\- Alors, t'as pu trouver les infos que tu cherchais?

 _Non... Aucun pseudo-début d'une quelconque piste... Ils ont dut les détruire._

\- C'est aussi possible qu'il n'existe aucun document écrit traitant d'un démon. C'est pas comme si les démons étaient les créatures les plus redoutées par les quelques personnes au courant de leur existence...

 _Mouais... Mais je suis sur d'avoir senti son aura..._

\- Tu as dis qu'elle avait été scindée en plusieurs parties non? Il s'agissait peut être juste d'un lieu ou une de ces parties a été conservée.

 _Je suis pas convaincu..._

\- Tant pis. On rentre aux Shabaodys?

 _J'ai le choix?_

\- Pas vraiment, c'est mon corps. Mais je trouvais ça plus sympa de te demander avant.

* * *

 **J'ai hésité à le poster comme ça parce que je le trouvais vachement court, mais tant pis, je dois rattraper Zia, SnipeBen et Evanae!**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite! Avec un peu de retard, je le reconnais, et je m'en excuse.  
**

 **Merci aux reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir! Zialema** ( Houlà oui, j'imagine bien la situation! pauvre Marco! XD ) **; Inconnu16** ( J'espère pouvoir te la fournir assez rapidement! ^^ ) **; ewilan111** ( ravie que ça te plaise! ^^ ) **; JeTapeL'incruste** ( j'ai bien l'intention de leur donner quelques opportunités d'apparaître! ^^ ) **.**

 **Je suis gentille, je ne vous soulerais pas avec un long discours! ^^ Profitez bien!**

* * *

\- Des nouvelles du Shin Sekai ?

Interrogea le barman, alors qu'Alya haussai les épaules, en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- A vrai dire, je n'y suis pas allée depuis un certain temps, j'avais d'autres occupations.

\- Dommage, j'ai entendu dire que des rookies faisaient des leurs ces derniers temps… Et comme on n'a aucune tête vraiment élevée en ce moment sur l'île, je me demandais ce que ça donnait…

\- Je demanderais à Nat' si tu veux, mais aucune prime n'as explosé ces derniers temps, j'y crois pas trop. Et du côté des chasseurs de primes ou révolutionnaires ?

\- Strictement rien depuis la disparition du White Devil.

\- Tant mieux, ça fait moins de concurrence.

Le rire de l'homme retentit dans le bar presque vide, sous le regard intrigué de la blonde.

\- A se demander pourquoi tu n'as pas encore de prime !

\- Parce que je préfère l'anonymat. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai quitté la révolution ? En plus, la chasse aux pirates n'est pas mon passe-temps préféré, je m'occupe uniquement de ceux que je croise.

Un brouhaha à l'extérieur interrompit la conversation, et un homme entra en courant dans la pièce.

\- Les dragons célestes se dirigent vers ici !

En quelques secondes, le bar finit de se vider, laissant un silence de plomb dans la pièce. Instinctivement, la main d'Alya chercha son poignard, dont elle serra brièvement la garde.

\- Va pas nous faire de bêtises Al'.

Le sourire angélique de la jeune fille contredit la rage dans ses yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas pour rien, je vais me contenter d'observer.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bar à son tour, tandis que le barman levait les yeux au ciel, comme pressentant la suite.

* * *

Sur le passage des trois dragons célestes, tous les gens encore dans la rue s'inclinaient, les yeux baissés, priant pour rester anonymement cachés dans la foule. Au second plan, cachés dans l'ombre des ruelles et des différents bâtiments, les quelques pirates, ou marchands d'armes fusillaient du regard les nobles mondiaux.

Un des esclaves supportant la chaise de son maître fini par trébucher, faisant frémir toute la foule amassée ici, dans l'attente de ce qui allait forcément finir par se produire. En l'occurrence, la chute du Tenryubito.

Sitôt relevé, il se mit à frapper le pauvre à terre, déchaînant sur lui une violence sans nom.

\- Assez.

Le murmure raisonna sur la place, faisant se relever tous les regards. Cachée dans l'ombre, la personne à l'origine de ce murmure serrait les poings, tentant de contenir sa colère. Lentement, le dragon céleste baissa le sien, et dirigea son regard furieux vers la foule.

\- Qui as osé?

Sa main se saisit d'un pistolet doré dissimulé dans sa ceinture, et le pointa sur la foule. Il l'agita en tous sens, commençant à s'énerver.

\- Qui a osé s'adresser à moi? Je suis Saint Clover, l'un des nobles mondiaux, un des descendants des fondateurs du gouvernement mondial! Vous autres, larves inférieures, n'avez aucun droit de vous adresser à moi!

La première balle finit par partir, déclenchant une crise de panique parmi les personnes présentes. Mais elle ne toucha jamais sa cible, balayée par une puissante rafale de vent.

\- J'ai dis assez, vieux lourdaux!

Alya sortit alors de l'ombre, rabattant son chapeau sur ses yeux, un souffle de vent agitant ses cheveux blonds. La gueule du pistolet se dirigea sur elle, et les balles partirent, venant se ficher dans sa poitrine.

\- ça t'apprendra à défier un noble mondial!

Alors que le Tenryubito allait faire demi-tour, un ricanement l'arrêta, attirant tous les regards sur la blonde encore debout au centre de la place, un sourire presque effrayant aux lèvres. Lentement, la pointe de ses cheveux vira au noir, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ce furent deux prunelles rouges sang qui vinrent figer sur place Saint Clover.

\- Comme si un simple noble mondial allait me faire peur.

Sa voix résonna, comme doublée par une autre.

\- Tu as juste le pouvoir de terroriser des imbéciles même pas capable de se défendre par eux même. Même pas capable de marcher par toi même, à croire que tout t'es du... Mais si tu regardais plus loin que ton nombril, tu pourrais voir qu'on ne te porte que haine et pitié. Tu mériterais de mourir!

L'ensemble des personnes présentes eurent soudain l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, tandis que Saint Clover porta les mains à sa gorge, suffoquant. Il s'effondra au sol, vite rejoint par les deux autres dragons célestes, créant un mouvement de panique parmi la foule, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Alya se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains, gémissant de douleur.

\- Mademoiselle? Vous allez bien?

\- Partez, tout de suite!

Réussit-elle a murmurer, attirant le regard curieux des gens qui tentaient de l'aider. Elle releva lentement la tête, exposant ses prunelles d'un violet sombre.

\- Vous pouvez rester aussi.

Annonça une voix au timbre plus masculin, tandis que les lèvres de la jeune fille formaient un sourire sadique. Effrayés, les premiers prirent la fuite, rapidement suivis par les autres. Alya se releva, les yeux maintenant entièrement rouges.

\- On peut jouer à cache cache aussi, ça peut être amusant!

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, comme réjouie par avance de la suite. Un souffle d'air fit voler ses cheveux à présent aussi noirs que la nuit, et elle disparut.

* * *

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ici, mais c'est un vrai carnage! Soupira le colonel chargé de l'affaire.

Il se tenait avec toute une équipe de Marines au milieu d'un des groves de la zone touristique de l'archipel des Sabaodys. La zone entière semblait comme passée à la peinture rouge. Une pile de corps se dressait un peu plus loin, dans la seule zone à peu près propre.

\- Ici!

S'exclama tout à coup un des soldats, avant de revenir en courant, un corps dans les bras.

\- Elle est couverte de sang, mais elle n'as pas l'air d'avoir de blessures trop graves!

\- Emmène la à la base, on lui poseras des questions quand elle sera réveillée, elle est probablement le seul témoin de la scène.

Avec un hochement de tête, l'homme se dirigea rapidement vers les groves correspondants, à l'autre bout de l'île, ou il abandonna son fardeau aux infirmières.

* * *

Alya se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié un certain nombre de choses. Impression renforcée par le fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Pièce qui se révéla être une infirmerie, au vu de la couleur des murs et du nombre de lits alignés les uns à côté des autres. Elle se redressa lentement, tentant d'éviter à la pièce de tanguer.

\- Vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle? S'enquit une infirmière. Restez allongée, vous avez du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête!

Ajouta-t-elle avant de se remettre à écrire dans le dossier qu'elle complétait déjà. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche, ses cheveux bonds soigneusement attachés en chignon. Sur le haut de son bras gauche, un brassard portant le symbole de la Marine attira le regard de la jeune femme, qui grimaça. Elle tenta de se lever, et y parvint après plusieurs essais, sous le regard réprobateur de la blonde. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme en costume plus ou moins réglementaire, une cape montrant son rang d'officier sur les épaules.

Instinctivement, Alya porta une main à sa hanche, dans l'espoir de trouver son arme. Elle ne rencontra que le vide, et fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Elle ne l'avais jamais perdue depuis son acquisition, et elle n'avais jamais non plus rompu son lien avec Luc, qui restait pourtant sourd à ses appels.

Le Marine tourna la tête vers elle.

\- C'est elle la survivante du massacre?

L'infirmière hocha la tête, attisant sa curiosité. Un massacre? Dont elle aurait survécu? Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs, mais impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit après son départ du bar. Les questions de l'officier la tirèrent de ses pensées.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé?

Alya secoua la tête de gauche à droite. L'homme en face d'elle grimaça.

\- Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer, peut être que ça pourra vous aider.

Ignorant les mises en garde de l'infirmière, il quitta la pièce, suivit d'Alya, et se dirigea vers la zone du carnage.

* * *

Alya pâlit brusquement devant l'étendue des dégâts. A ses côtés, le soldat lui jeta un regard suffisant.

\- On pense que c'est surement un pirate en manque d'activités qui à fait ça. Un souvenir blondinette?

En temps normal, elle l'aurait déjà étripé pour le surnom, mais elle était en train de lutter contre un mal de crâne lancinant, et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

\- Reste ici un moment, et tâche de te souvenir. Je reviendrai te chercher d'ici quelques minutes.

La blonde hocha rapidement la tête, concentrée sur les images qui défilaient rapidement sous son crâne, lui rappelant la journée de la veille, son altercation avec le Tenryubito, et son mal de tête lancinant. Lorsqu'elle arriva au passage où les gens avaient tenté de l'aider, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la suite.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête. Retrouver Lucyfer. Et vite.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plut. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le poster pour cause d'examens, mais vu que je suis en vacance, la suite ne devrait pas tarder. N'oubliez pas que vos avis sont importants pour moi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pas taper pas taper! Je m'excuse profondément, mais ne me tuez pas! -.- Je fais comment pour écrire si je suis morte?!**

 **Enfin bon, merci aux reviewers, aux followers, et à tous ceux qui lisent! ^^**

* * *

Alya soupira une énième fois, et glissa un doigt entre sa peau et le bracelet qui ceignait son poignet. Elle détestait le granit marin, et ce soldat l'avait forcée a en mettre, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'un truc pour la repérer… Ils ne voulaient surtout absolument pas laisser échapper leur seule potentielle coupable, et préféraient prendre des précautions au cas ou elle posséderait un fruit du démon.

Le soldat de garde passa la tête dans la chambre, vérifiant la présence de la blonde, qui lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de quitter cet endroit. Au lieu de quoi, elle était forcée a jouer les fillettes amnésiques devant un troupeau de soldats pervers et débiles.

En plus de ca, savoir sa connexion avec Luc interrompue, et ce dernier en semi-liberté dans la nature n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

\- Mademoiselle ? Le colonel aimerait vous parler !

Le soldat était toujours devant elle, au garde à vous.

-Je vous suis !

Sourit-elle, malgré sa très grande envie de l'étrangler, juste pour qu'il arrête de la fixer avec ce regard mélangeant pitié et dureté. Regard qu'aucune personne normalement constituée ne devrait avoir.

Ils finirent par arriver au bureau du colonel, ou il la laissa pour un nouvel interrogatoire, ou Alya joua la fillette innocente et amnésique.

Une heure plus tard, elle était de retour dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, de nouveau en train de s'ennuyer. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, elle finit par décider qu'elle en avait marre de rester ici, et décida d'aller faire un tour.

* * *

Alya courrait. Pour échapper a la Marine. Encore. Parce que son plan de sortie discrète avait lamentablement foire et qu'avec la cape qu'elle avait piqué, elle ressemblait pas mal à une voleuse, et pas assez à une Marine.

\- C'est la Survivante! rattrapez là!

Elle poussa un profond soupir, et se retourna.

\- Ecoutez, vous êtes bien gentils de m'avoir offert l'hospitalité et un joli bracelet en prime, mais je pense vous dire au revoir aujourd'hui, parce que, voyez vous, j'ai un rendez-vous, et que les Marines, c'est bien sympa deux secondes, mais je ne suis pas spécialement fan de vivre H24 avec...

Elle fut interrrompue par une voix.

\- Je la reconnais capitaine! c'est une chasseuse de pirates! Alphys D Alya, je crois!

Alya grimaça.

\- _Alarys D_ , bande d'abrutis! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les soldats s'agitèrent de plus en plus.

\- Vous pensez que c'est elle qui...

\- Non impossible, elle n'en a pas l'air capable!

\- Ouais mais imagine...

\- Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son air innocent, elle est une dangereuse tueuse, capable de vendre ses services à n'importe qui, ou de massacrer des civils. Intervient le colonel, qui venait d'arriver, et la fixait de son regard froid.

Alya soupira. Comment il le savait? Seules les quelques personnes pour lesquelles elle avait effectué des travaux étaient au courant. La plupart étant des pirates ayant besoin de protection, il était étrange que cette information soit remontée aux oreilles d'un officier de la Marine. Enfin, l'important était plutôt de savoir comment elle allait s'en sortir sans armes et avec un bracelet en granit marin. Face à une escouade aussi nombreuse, et persuadée qu'elle était coupable, elle était clairement mal partie.

* * *

De son côté, Luc s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle d'un pirate qui avait récupéré le poignard, et avait terrassé son esprit sans le moindre problème, le contrôlant comme un pantin. Parti de la, il avait déclenché plusieurs bagarres, se délectant de tout ce sang versé, de toutes ces souffrances.

\- Enfoiré! Gémit l'homme à terre, une main pressée sur le trou qui transperçait son ventre.

Il tenta de relever sous le regard narquois de son adversaire. Une étrange lueur rouge traversa le regard du pirate, et il acheva son second à l'aide de sa lance. Il fit tournoyer l'arme entre ses doigts, et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage, qui déglutit en voyant le sang qui couvrait ses mains.

\- Capitaine? Hésita l'un des mousses. Il s'effondra, une plaie béante sur la gorge.

Avant que quelqu'un réalise ce qu'il se passait, tout l'équipage baignait dans son sang, leur capitaine debout sur le pont riant à gorge déployée d'un rire nerveux. Il se figea soudainement, semblant reprendre ses esprits, et baissa les yeux vers le carnage qui l'entourait.

\- Non... C'est...

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, la lame vient d'elle même s'enfoncer dans son torse, et il s'effondra. Une forme plus ou moins humaine sembla s'évader de son corps, et le sabre disparut.

* * *

Alya se réfugia dans un bar quelconque, le visage dissimulé sous sa capuche. Elle alla s'installer à une table isolée, et écouta attentivement les conversations.

\- Il paraît que quelqu'un à _encore_ ravagé la base de la Marine...

\- Encore des pirates?

\- Non, une mercenaire apparemment. Sa prime à été postée il y a quelques minutes. C'est dommage, elle était plutôt jolie pourtant...

\- Te laisse pas avoir, il parait qu'elle est aussi responsable du massacre du grove 35, et apparemment c'était du sérieux. Plusieurs dizaines de morts.

\- Et c'est quoi son nom à cette tueuse en série.

\- Alphys D Alya, mise à pris pour 70 millions de berrys.

Alya se figea. Ces enfoirés avaient fait une erreur sur son avis de recherche!

* * *

Le nouveau corps du démon éclata de rire devant l'avis de recherche. Grâce à lui la gamine avait enfin un avis de recherche, et ce malgré son refus d'agir en pleine lumière. En plus de ça, ils avaient une photo de sa tête, et une erreur a son nom. Elle devait être vraiment en colère.

Mais ce n'était pas le principal intérêt de Lucifer pour l'instant. La piste qu'il suivait était _beaucoup_ plus intéressante, et une petite voix lui disait que son objectif n'était plus très loin.

Il cessa son observation de l'affiche, et repris sa filature. Un simple marchand, mais avec une _voix_ qu'il connaissait, et même très bien. Il fini par arriver à une petite boutique qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il entra avec une légère grimace. Il détestait de tout son être démoniaque cet endroit. Le propriétaire de l'endroit sortit de l'arrière boutique et vint se planter devant le visiteur.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène donc par là Lucifer?

* * *

 **Cliffangher ou pas? Aucune idée à vrai dire, à vous de voir!**

 **J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre! ça m'as pris... Un certain temps, et je m'en excuse. Mais bon, j'ai eu une légère panne d'inspiration... Enfin, toujours est-il que maintenant c'est revenu! Donc normalement la suite ne devrait pas autant tarder! ( j'ai dis ça la dernière fois aussi je crois... )**

 **Mes chapitres sont assez courts comparés à ceux de Zialema ou SnipeBen, mais je fais de mon mieux pour les rallonger! ^^**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les files d'attente des parcs d'attraction sont définitivement un lieu parfait pour écrire! XDD**

 **Merci aux revieweurs! Zialema** ( En effet, Alya est bien mal tombée avec cette prime XDD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! ), **SnipeBen** ( Contente que ça te plaise! C'est aussi ce que je fais, même si parfois je le fais en deux temps. ^^ ) **Lena D Emma** ( Merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise! ^^ )

* * *

\- Donc, elle est passée ou la gamine à qui je t'ai vendu?

Lucifer haussa les épaules. A vrai dire il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, puisque tant qu'elle était en vie, il pouvais se déplacer librement. Bon, si elle mourrait c'était un autre problème, mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour esquiver les ennuis. Enfin il espérait qu'elle le soit.

Le marchand soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cette gamine à rien demandé, et on lui colle un démon sur les bras, démon qui la plonge dans une merde pas possible avant de disparaître sans rien faire pour l'aider.

La seule réponse du démon en question fut d'hausser les épaules.

\- Cette gamine comme tu dis à plus de chance de survie que toi sur cet archipel. Même avec tous les soldats à sa recherche et une prime sur la tete. Et elle a un sacré camouflage dans son sac.

\- Tu te comporte comme un connard arrogant Lucifer. Quoi que tu puisse en dire, elle a accepté de t'aider sans poser de questions, alors que ta quête est insensée.

\- Mais je suis un connard arrogant. C'est le propre meme d'un démon. Et si elle a réussi à ouvrir ce fourreau, ça veut bien dire qu'elle est puissante. Ca faisait un bout de temps que t'essayait de me refourguer à quelqu'un, et c'est la seule a s'en être montrée digne. Donc arrête de t'inquieter pour elle, et dis moi plutôt si t'as trouvé des infos.

\- Dame Ashura aurait trouvé un nouveau porteur. Et fait attention, Augus est a sa recherche aussi.

Un juron franchit la barrière des lèvres de Lucifer.

\- Aucun corps ne sera jamais assez puissant pour contrer Augus!

\- Et ta porteuse? Si elle est aussi puissante que tu dis...

\- Tu rigole? Alya est pas encore au niveau, et de loin. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, son porteur est déjà puissant sans le pouvoir du démon... Enfin, merci des infos, je suis y aller.

Sur ces mots, le démon quitta la boutique et repartit continuer ses massacres.

Le marchand soupira, et retourna dans l'arrière boutique en maudissant les démons et leur obsession pour les massacres. Tout ce que Lucifer allait réussir à faire, c'était une énorme baston entre pirates, qui ne deboucherait qu'a un bain de sang inutile. En plus de ça, la gamine allait payer les pots cassés, la preuve en etait qu'elle avait déjà une prime.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qui dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre de la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur sa tête.

\- Je peux vous aider?

\- Oui. Vous pourriez me debarasser de ça?

La jeune femme, puisque son timbre de voix était indéniablement féminin, lui designa son poignet droit, ceint d'un bracelet au reflets bleutes.

Le marchand grimaca mais s'approcha tout de même pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Quel type de pouvoir?

\- Logia.

Il acquiesca et lui fit signe de la suivre. Une fois dans l'arrière-boutique, il fouilla un instant dans des tiroirs, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il revient vers la visiteuse avec une lime en granit marin

\- Essayez avec ça, ca devrait marcher.

Elle le remercia, et commenca a limer son bracelet.

\- Vous n'auriez pas récemment récupéré une nouvelle arme?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, pas depuis quelques semaines, pourquoi?

Elle soupira.

\- J'ai perdu une des armes que vous m'aviez vendues hier soir. Je me disais que peut être vous l'auriez récupéré...

\- Quel type d'arme?

\- C'était un poignard. Mais il se peut qu'il ait changé de forme.

\- Changé de forme?

La seule arme qui changeait de forme qu'il ait jamais vendu venait de quitter sa boutique dans le corps d'un autre.

\- Tu parles de Lucifer.

Elle acquiesca. Il soupira longuement.

\- Il vient de partir. Il contrôlait un pirate. Tu devrait vite le retrouver, il est en train de ravager l'île.

Une énième baston avait éclaté, cette fois ci juste devant la base de la Marine. Des pirates se battaient pour on ne savait quelle raison, tandis que des soldats tentaient de les arrêter sans succès. Au milieu de tout ça, un homme aux yeux étrangement rouges semblait se délecter du carnage, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

Un souffle de vent traversa soudain le champ de bataille, expulsant tout le monde a quelques mètres. L'air se brouilla quelques secondes, et une silhouette blonde émergea du nuage de poussière soulevé par la rafale.

Lucifer eu un sourire en reconnaissant Alex. Pour qu'Alya y ait recours, elle devait n'avoir eu que cette solution. Sentant son intérêt pour le nouveau venu, son porteur se dirigea vers lui. Contrairement aux précédents, celui-ci avait bien plus d'indépendance, et le démon en avait un moins bon contrôle. Il se contenta donc d'observer la scène, intrigué.

Alex regardait autour de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage, tandis que le pirate s'approchait lentement, l'épée au clair, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, l'éclat rouge de ses yeux quelque peu atténué.

Seuls ses réflexes sauverent Alex, qui evita de justesse de se faire fendre le crâne par sa propre épée. D'un seul coup d'oeil, il compris la situation.

\- Luc, ne fais pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait.

\- Je ne le contrôle pas entièrement. Annonça le démon par la bouche du pirate, dont le sourire s'aggrandit encore.

\- Mais j'use quand même de la force de ton démon, gamin, alors je vais t'envoyer rejoindre tes ancêtres, et je vais faire mienne cette puissance.

Lentement, Alex se mit en garde, prêt a se battre.

\- Je suis celle qui as ouvert ce poignard, il me revient de droit, je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir.

Avec un sourire intérieur, le démon laissa les rênes au pirate, qui engagea aussitôt le combat.

Face à lui, Alex était bien déterminé a ne pas se laisser vaincre. Il avait promis à Luc qu'il l'aiderait dans sa quête.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est parti en cacahouètes, pour être polie. Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai enfin réussi à écrire la fin de ce chapitre ! Après avoir passé une après-midi complète enfermée dans ma chambre avec mon ordi, mon téléphone, une réserve de bonbons, et une réserve de chewing-gum pour ne pas finir les bonbons ! ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire ou l'ont mise en favori, et à tous les reviewers ! ^^**

* * *

Alex esquiva une énième fois la lame de son adversaire d'un salto arrière. Il se remit rapidement en garde, ses yeux fixés sur son épée, dans les mains de l'autre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça éternellement. Le pirate était puissant, et Luc n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'empêcher de trucider Alex. Qui commençait à s'essouffler à force de sauter dans tous les sens pour éviter de se faire bêtement transpercer.

\- Rendez vous et déposez vos armes !

Les soldats les entourèrent en moins de quelques secondes, leurs armes pointées sur eux. D'un geste, Alex dissimula son visage derrière sa capuche. Si la Marine faisait le lien entre Alya et Alex, il ne s'en sortirai plus.

\- Vu qu'ils ont l'air décidés, je te retrouverai plus tard, ricana le pirate. Mais je garde ça, en attendant. Elle est très utile !

Sur ces mots il disparut, l'épée toujours en main. Alex soupira, et se fondit dans l'air ambiant pour disparaître à son tour.

Il réapparut dans la boutique dont il venait, ou il se retransforma rapidement.

\- Il me faut une arme qui tiendra plus de deux minutes contre Luc.

Réclama-t-elle en enlevant sa capuche. Le marchand soupira.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ce fichu démon ?

\- Il ne maîtrise pas entièrement le corps du pirate qui m'as attaquée. Le truc c'est que comme il peut puiser dans la force de Luc, sans arme je tiendrais pas longtemps contre lui.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Il disparut dans le fond de la boutique, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sabre joliment décoré.

\- Évite quand même les chocs au maximum, il pourrait finir par se briser.

Alya se saisit de l'arme et la sortit de son fourreau. Elle l'observa un instant avant de la rengainer d'un geste fluide.

\- Parfait, merci beaucoup. Je vous dois combien.

\- Strictement rien, tu m'as rendu un grand service en me débarrassant de cette tête de mule de démon.

Il la poussa hors de la boutique, lui coupant la parole alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une question.

\- Je m'appelle Koji. Et non c'est pas une technique de drague, t'es un peu jeune.

\- Mais…

Sans même la laisser finir, il claqua la porte derrière elle. Alya se retrouva dans la rue, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle haussa les épaules, ayant plus important a gérer pour le moment, et rabaissa sa capuche sur ses yeux. Maintenant, elle était prête à se battre.

* * *

\- Retrouvez moi ce sale gosse ! Je veux sa tête avant la fin de la journée ou ce sont les vôtres qui me serviront de trophée !

\- A vos ordre capitaine !

Les 87 pirates s'éparpillèrent sans demander leur reste, de peur de voir leur nombre diminuer plus vite que prévu avant la fin de la soirée. Le capitaine et son vice-capitaine, restés seuls sur le pont, se tournèrent vers le coffre en granit marin fermé à clé posé non loin, une forme humaine translucide assise tranquillement dessus, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- Vos hommes ne le trouveront pas, il est inutile de les menacer pour ça. Enfin, je pourrais me charger d'exécuter la sentence, si tu ne te sens pas de tuer tous les membres de ton équipage en l'espace d'une soirée.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, et se rapprocha du démon qui venait de parler.

\- Qui est ce gosse ?

Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque, pourtant pertinente. Lucifer haussa les épaules évasivement.

\- La personne qui m'as sorti de cette fichue prison, et accessoirement celui dont je me sers pour réaliser mon but. Il est puissant et pas trop chiant, alors je réussis a le supporter en temps que compagnon de route.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il prêt à risquer sa vie pour récupérer un compagnon qui ne se préoccupe aucunement de lui ?

Le rictus du démon se fit plus sadique, et une lueur rouge passa dans ses prunelles translucides.

\- Un autre avantage. Il est crédule, et manipulable. Le genre de personne à croire aveuglément a tout ce qui sortira de ma bouche.

Un souffle de vent fit voler les capes des pirates, qui n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés avec le démon.

\- Tu es exactement le genre de personne dont nous aurions besoin pour affronter le Shin Sekai.

Fit remarquer le second, tandis que le capitaine le regardait pensivement, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui, en effet. Tu vas venir avec nous démon.

Le démon en question se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix de toute façon.

Un léger rire retentit dans leur dos, et les deux hommes se retournèrent, sur leurs gardes. Après avoir fouillé en vain le pont du regard, le capitaine vint ouvrir le coffre pour en sortir un sabre, dont la poignée avait été au préalable recouverte d'un tissu imbibé d'eau de mer. Il le dégaina et sabra l'air devant lui d'un air menaçant, tandis que, dans son dos, le démon baillait en observant la scène d'un air ennuyé.

\- Tu était vachement plus impressionnant tout à l'heure.

Fit remarquer une voix masculine que les pirates reconnurent immédiatement. Le moins gradé des deux dégaina son sabre en tournant lentement sur lui même.

\- Montre toi, si t'es un homme. Exigea-t-il.

L'homme en question grimaça, et sortit à son tour son sabre, avant de réapparaître dans les voiles. Il se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol en s'accrochant à un bout qui traînait.

\- Et maintenant ? Vous allez vous battre loyalement à deux contre un ? Ricana-t-il sarcastiquement. Et avant ou après avoir tué ces pauvre pirates qui ne vous ont rien fait d'autre que de s'engager dans votre équipage, ce qui était sûrement la pire erreur de leur vie ?

\- Tu n'est rien, sale morveux, alors ne gaspille pas ta salive à déblatérer des inepties.

\- Oh pardon, je risquerai de blesser les oreilles de sa sainteté par des mots qui ne sauraient être adaptés.

D'un côté comme de l'autre, les mains se resserraient sur les gardes, et les regards se faisaient plus attentifs au fur et à mesure que le ton montait.

\- Ne me cherche pas, tu risquerais de le regretter.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu sois capable de me battre, ce qui n'est absolument pas donné.

\- Le seul paramètre encore incertain dans ce combat est ton temps d'agonie.

\- Je mourrais sûrement un jour, mais certainement pas de la main d'un vieillard dont la seule fierté est de terroriser ses hommes.

Leur joute verbale fut interrompue par le second qui se jeta sur Alex, fou de rage.

\- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne sais pas pauvre ignorant !

Le blond arrêta la lame de son assaillant grâce à la sienne, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- Oh, mais on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Ainsi donc, ce très cher soldat est dévoué à son maître, et prêt à risquer sa vie pour ne pas que son nom soit traîné dans la boue.

\- Je ne risque pas ma vie pour la bonne raison que je vais t'embrocher dans les minutes qui suivent !

Sur ces mots, il pivota rapidement et repartit à l'attaque, enchaînant ses coups à une vitesse impressionnante. Cela ne déstabilisa cependant pas son adversaire, qui les contra tous en un minimum de mouvements, avant de disparaître du champ de vision du pirate, qui se figea sur place en entendant une voix dans son dos.

\- Bien trop lent.

Le pied d'Alex rencontra le dos du second, qui fut éjecté à l'eau sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se tourna vers le capitaine, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

\- Rassure moi, tu as mieux que ce minable à me proposer ?

Le regard noir qui lui fut opposé ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

\- Tu vas mourir gamin.

Le capitaine pirate s'élança sur lui, sabre au clair, et le choc des lames se mit à résonner sur le navire à un rythme soutenu. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Le pirate s'épuisait bien plus vite que son adversaire, qui n'avait aucun mal à le dominer.

Alex jeta un regard autour de lui, et plus particulièrement vers la silhouette brumeuse qui les observait toujours, le même sourire aux lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils quand Luc lui fit un signe de la main, avant de pointer du doigt le coffre sur lequel il était assis.

\- Il est en quoi ce coffre ?

Questionna-t-il tout en esquivant les attaques sans aucun problèmes.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Le blond soupira devant le manque de coopération du pirate et le désarma d'un mouvement du poignet, faisant voler son épée qu'il rattrapa au vol. Il la lâcha aussitôt avec une grimace.

\- De l'eau de mer… Donc le coffre est sûrement en kairoseki.

En face de lui, l'autre le regardait avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux.

\- Comment…

Le regard froid du jeune homme l'interrompit dans sa question, et il se contenta de déglutir difficilement.

\- Tu es idiot. Tu as cru que parce que les akumas no mi étaient contrés par l'eau de mer, c'était aussi les cas des démons. Mais malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est te mettre Lucifer à dos.

Il s'interrompit pour enlever le linge encore humide de la garde de l'épée, qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, avant de la pointer sur la gorge du capitaine, qui fixait le démon avec une expression de pure terreur.

\- Et il vaut mieux éviter de se mettre un démon à dos.

Termina Alex en rengainant son épée, avant de tourner les talons. Dans son dos, le pirate tenta de s'échapper. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il s'effondra au sol, mort. Sa silhouette se brouilla légèrement, et le fantôme qui en sortit rejoignit tranquillement son partenaire, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans l'arme qu'il portait à la hanche.

* * *

 **Je crois que ce chapitre est un des plus longs que j'ai écrit ! Je suis assez fière de moi, mais j'ai l'impression que l'histoire traîne quelque peu… Enfin bref, j'ai eu pas mal d'idées ce qui fait que, pour une fois, je pourrais tenir ma promesse de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! ^^ Sur ce je vous laisse pour aller l'écrire, cette suite ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

***Arrive prudemment en priant pour ne voir personne. Souffle de soulagement en voyant une salle déserte dans laquelle se réfugier.***

 **Pas taper, je promet de ne plus jamais avoir autant de ret...**

 *** s'interrompt en relisant ses anciens discours * * décide de faire profil bas et de donner directement le chapitre ***

 **Bon sinon, pour répondre a Mythelfa, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps ^^ et normalement la suite arrive rapidement. * tousse fortement * Je vais vraiment faire des efforts promis!**

* * *

 _Tu vas me faire la gueule pendant combien de temps ?_

Seul le silence répondit au démon qui soupira.

 _Je peux au moins savoir pour quelle raison tu m'en veux ?_

Il n'eut pas plus de réponse.

 _Bon Alya, tu veux bien dire quelque chose ?_

La jeune femme persista dans son silence, énervant un peu plus Lucifer.

 _Tu veux quoi, que je m'excuse en me mettant à genoux ? Que je t'explique les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai agi comme ça ? Que…_

\- Que tu la ferme.

 _Hein ? Mais…_

\- Luc…

 _Oui c'est moi ?_

Le regard noir d'Alya fit frissonner un vieillard, qui accéléra légèrement le pas, marchant aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe blessée.

 _Tu sais que c'est pas bien de terroriser des pauvres gens qui t'ont rien fait ?_

\- Tu es tellement bien placé pour dire ça c'est vrai…

 _Je sens une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix. Je n'en comprends pas la nécessité. Tu devrais…_

\- La ferme.

 _Mais pourquoi ? Je suis en pays libre, j'ai bien le droit de parler non ?_

\- Tu squattes ma tête abruti de démon ! Alors non tu n'es pas en pays libre ! Et je te demande de la fermer pour une bonne raison !

Se mit soudainement à crier la jeune femme, attirant les regards de tous les passants sur elle. Elle grimaça, tira sur sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage, et accéléra légèrement le pas.

\- Maintenant tu la ferme s'il te plaît.

Le démon obéit en soupirant. Franchement, si on pouvait même plus rire un peu…

* * *

 _Et maintenant tu veux bien m'expliquer ?_

Alya ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter, en conversation avec un homme qui semblait plutôt intéressé par leur sujet de discussion. Le démon croisa mentalement les bras et fit au moins semblant de suivre la discussion.

\- Enfin faites quand même attention à vous, ce type à une prime, et pas des moindres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, assurez vous juste de me faire parvenir ce que vous me devez.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait, ne l'oubliez pas.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit presque démoniaque, faisant frissonner l'homme face à elle, et elle tourna les talons sans répondre, se dirigeant à pas rapides vers la forêt.

\- Avant que tu poses la question une quinzième fois en moins d'une heure, non je ne veux pas t'expliquer, ce n'est toujours pas le moment. Par contre tu devrais faire plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi si tu veux comprendre, parce que je vais pas tout t'expliquer une deuxième fois. Et arrête de vouloir bouder, tu es un démon de plusieurs centaines d'années, pas un gosse de trois ans.

La seule réponse de Lucifer fut un ricanement. Il se concentra néanmoins sur ce qui l'entourait.

 _Cette forêt est assez normale en fait… On cherche quoi dedans ?_

\- Un type ayant apparemment une prime assez élevée pour ne pas se faire pourchasser par les rares Marines encore en vie de cette île. Tu pourras te défouler si tu as encore de l'énergie.

 _Bien sur que j'en ai encore !_

Le léger sourire d'Alya disparut rapidement quand l'air autour d'eux s'assombrit légèrement. Elle porta instinctivement une main à sa hanche tandis que l'air se brouillait autour d'elle.

\- Cette aura… Luc, ça te rappelle rien ?

 _Pourquoi, ça devrait ?_

Le ton du démon, quoique ironique, montrait clairement qu'il était près a réagir rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux pas loin.

\- Démoniaque. Mais pas comme un noryoshuka, plutôt comme un vrai démon.

 _Non, ça ne ressemble pas à ça. C'est trop atténué. Mais ce type était bien sous le contrôle d'un démon. Jusque très récemment._

\- Donc il serait encore dans le coin ?

 _Non, je l'aurais senti. Mais fait attention, il doit être sacrément dangereux._

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'humaine, se répercutant au démon qui plissa les paupières.

\- Un démon. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas tué.

Murmura une voix doucereuse à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui pivota en sortant son arme, tous les sens aux aguets.

\- Tu es puissant. Mais dans un hôte faible, quel gâchis.

Repris la voix, toujours dans le dos d'Alya qui, cette fois, resta immobile, concentrée sur ses sens et sur la _voix_ de l'autre qui était, assez étrangement, dispersée autour d'elle.

\- Tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise surprise, si tu ne fais pas plus attention.

Murmura-t-elle a voix basse pour ne pas se déconcentrer, alors que l'air autour d'elle ondulait comme sous l'effet d'une puissante chaleur. Seul un ricanement répondit, alors que la _voix_ semblait se rassembler en une silhouette, assise sur une branche d'arbre. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'homme reprit la parole.

-Alors, quel est ton nom démon ?

\- Savoure bien ce nom, il sera le dernier que tu entendra avant de rejoindre l'au delà. Je suis Lucifer, celui qui prononcera ta sentence de mort sans la moindre hésitation.

Pour une des premières fois, Lucifer emprunta la voix d'Alya pour s'exprimer, tirant des frissons d'effroi involontaires à leur adversaire commun qui se contenta d'observer la jeune femme dont les yeux rougissaient lentement, à mesure que ses cheveux s'assombrissaient et que son rictus s'agrandissait.

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur. Et méfie toi, tu pourrais bien être surpris.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, il disparut, usant de la même technique que quelques instants plus tôt. Une lame invisible vint cogner sur la garde du sabre à peine sorti de son fourreau d'Alya, qui pivota pour éviter un second, puis un troisième coup de sabre. Toujours dissimulé, l'homme continua ses attaques avant que, lassé de la tournure que prenait le combat, le démon ne décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il fit se dissocier leur corps dans l'air environnant et passa à l'attaque, faisant pleuvoir des coups rapides sur la personne en face qui ne semblait, malgré tout, pas plus déphasé que ça, puisqu'il se reconstitua sans dommages quelques mètres plus loin.

\- L'air. Murmura-t-il d'un air songeur. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour m'affronter, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant.

Un rire sadique résonna derrière lui et il se retourna rapidement, interloqué. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, une voix d'outre tombe résonna autour de lui.

\- Moi, Lucifer, prononce ta sentence de mort. Que ta vie soit abrégée. Rejoins les enfers dont tu étais sorti.

L'instant d'après, une lame lui traversa la poitrine, le faisant hoqueter de douleur. Lentement, le corps désormais sans vie bascula et s'écroula au sol, une seule blessure encore sanglante prouvant sa défaite. Une rafale de vent souleva les cheveux entièrement noirs d'Alya qui tourna le dos au cadavre dans le silence le plus total.


	8. chapter 8

**Euh... Bonjour? Comment ça je suis en retard? Moi? Nooooon, pas du tout ' *s'enfuit discrètement***

 **Bon, merci aux reviews en tout cas!**

 ***esquive les coups* gomen! je recommencerait plus! Promis je préviendrais! En effet Zia, mais tu verras pourquoi! Merci Gab J'espère que celui ci te plaira autant! Mythelfa, ne t'inquiète pas, le background d'Alya n'est pas totalement vide**

Alya se laisse tomber a genoux au sol en lâchant son arme qui roula plus loin, hors de portée. Un gémissement de douleur passa la barrière de ses lèvres, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Elle n'entendit cependant pas la pluie qui tombait ou l'orage qui grondait pas loin, ces bruits étant étouffés par les cris qui emplissaient ses oreilles. Cris dont elle ne savait même plus la provenance, si ce n'est que la voix était masculine.

Ces informations furent néanmoins rapidement écartées par la vague de douleur qui la fit porter ses mains a ses tempes, tandis que ses dents faisaient perler du sang sur sa lèvre inférieure.

 _... Lya! Alya!_

Les cris de son démon réussirent enfin a passer la barrière de ses sens, lui faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité. Mettant de côté la douleur et ce qui l'entourait, Alya respira profondément et rejoignit Luc dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

Elle eu un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'immense étendue d'herbe transformée en champs de bataille. Mais le plus impressionnant restait la vitesse et l'agilité des deux adversaires qui s'échangeaient des coups sans aucune retenue, soulevant une poussière qui les dissimulait par moment.

Clouée sur place par une rafale de vent, obligée de les regarder s'entre-tuer, Alya ne pouvait que se demander qui était la deuxième personne. Ou plutôt le deuxième _démon_ . Parce que l'aura qu'elle ressentait n'était clairement pas humaine.

Serrant les dents, elle envoya voler les deux démons à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, mettant ainsi fin à leur dispute et attirant du même coup leur attention sur elle, et faisant redoubler la douleur pour son corps physique.

 ** _Alya_**

Le même prénom, prononcé par deux voix, avec deux tons fondamentalement différents. Le premier, presque inquiet pour elle, là ou le second semblait satisfait et, surtout, beaucoup plus froid.

Elle les regarda, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle ne put cependant réprimer un frisson en voyant de plus près l'intrus. Si Luc faisait l'effort de garder une forme plus ou moins humaine malgré certains détails parfois anormaux, ce démon là n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Il ressemblait à… rien en fait. Juste une énorme masse de tentacules grouillantes, plus grandes et visqueuses les unes que les autres.

\- Qui es tu ?

Sa voix résonna fortement dans l'espace qu'était son esprit, et il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre qu'ici, parler n'était pas nécessaire pour se faire comprendre. Elle répéta donc, laissant cette fois son corps spirituel prendre la parole. Ce qui résumait un peu à penser à une chose précise en fait.

 _Qui es tu ?_

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir toute suite. Cette connaissance te seras accordée plus tard._

Alya cru discerner quelque chose ressemblant de loin à un sourire parmi toutes les tentacules. Elle retint une grimace de dégoût pour ne pas provoquer son interlocuteur. Après tout, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvais pas faire ici, et elle n'avait pas envie de tester sur son propre esprit.

 _Tu n'as rien à faire là, quitte mon esprit._

 _Non. J'ai trouvé ce qui me paraît être l'hôte parfait, je ne partirais pas._

 _Et pourquoi donc serais-je cet hôte parfait ?_

 _L'air est ton pouvoir aussi bien que le mien. Je pourrais t'apporter beaucoup plus qu'un démon comme Lucifer qui n'est spécialisé en rien._

Un grognement inhumain retentit, tirant une grimace à la jeune femme.

 _Je suis le porteur de lumière, ne remet pas en doute ma puissance où tu pourrais le regretter._

 _Tu étais_. Corrigea l'autre, d'une voix doucereuse. _Depuis que tu as été banni, tu n'as plus aucun titre, et tu as perdu une grande partie de tes pouvoirs. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu La recherche non ? Abandonne, elle ne pourra rien pour toi, son état est encore plus pitoyable que le tien actuellement._

 _Même dans cet état que tu dis pitoyable, notre maîtresse à plus de forces qu'il ne lui en faudrait pour te réduire à l'état de souvenir._

Alya ne prit pas part à la discussion, se contentant de retenir le maximum d'informations sur le passé de son démon.

 _Ce n'est plus ma maîtresse ! Ashura n'as pas gagné, et elle ne gagnera jamais contre le maître tout puissant !_

Les grognements reprirent, tandis que Luc perdait peu à peu son aspect humain pour une créature hideuse, mélange de tentacules et de bouches, des dizaines d'yeux rougeoyants répartis sur son corps. Face à lui, les tentacules de son adversaire se mirent à grouiller d'une manière presque malsaine, tandis qu'un son inquiétant sortait de ce qui devait lui servir de bouche, vu l'emplacement et la forme de l'orifice.

Face à cette démonstration de pouvoir, la blonde ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, ne voulant prendre le risque de s'interposer entre les deux démons, surtout pour ce qui ressemblait bizarrement à une démonstration de force et à celui qui aurait le plus de… tentacules, apparemment.

Soudainement, les deux se figèrent et l'un afficha un grand sourire. Enfin, il arrêta de grogner de manière menaçante pour prendre un air qui ressemblait de très loin à de la satisfaction. Si on cherchait bien, et que l'on avait beaucoup d'imagination. Et pas peur des cauchemars, le résultat final étant presque pire qu'un air méchant, du point de vue de l'humaine.

 _Tu vois, porteur de lumière, le destin n'est pas toujours de ton côté._ Lança mielleusement l'intrus, en insistant de façon provocante sur le surnom de son vis-a-vis, qui reprenait lentement forme humaine, un air sérieux sur la visage.

Immédiatement, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, et alertée par ses sens, Alya ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur la partie physique de son corps, et retint un cri de surprise en voyant le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait battu plus tôt se relever pour reprendre son épée. Rapidement, la jeune femme reprit la sienne, et esquiva les premières attaques, laissant son Haki guider ses gestes pour pouvoir continuer a suivre la discussion des démons.

Luc se tourna vers Alya, un air inquiet sur son visage de plus en plus humain, tandis que la jeune femme plissait les yeux, concentrée sur les alertes de son Haki, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi il l'alertait.

Le rire de l'autre démon la fit sursauter.

 _Vous avez perdu la partie, il ne sert plus a rien d'insister. Inclinez vous devant le tout puissant Zhar! Tremblez devant mon pouvoir!_

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant, avant que Luc ne prenne la parole pour éclairer l'humaine, pour qui ce nom ne voulait absolument rien dire.

 _Zhar, l'obscénité jumelle, est un démon maîtrisant l'air. Il s'est battu de notre côté pendant la guerre avant de lâchement se retourner contre nous lorsqu'il s'est avéré qu'Il était trop puissant pour nous._

Le ton du démon était amer. Malgré le temps passé depuis, il en voulait toujours a l'autre. Alya lui sourit doucement.

 _Je m'en charge. C'est mon esprit, c'est a moi de l'en chasser. Je te laisse mon corps, ne l'abîme pas trop._

Le sourire de Luc se fit plus féroce, et il disparut de la vision de la jeune blonde, qui se tourna vers son nouvel adversaire, qui n'avait pas bougé de toute la discussion, se contentant de les observer.

La bataille s'engagea a nouveau, sur le plan moral comme psychique. Alya avait cédé le contrôle de son corps à Luc, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Elle fixa un point droit devant elle en se concentrant et, a sa grande surprise, un mur apparut devant elle, la séparant de l'intrus. Un bruit sourd et un choc firent trembler le mur, qui sembla se fissurer, alors que le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort autour d'eux. Ignorant le reste, la blonde se concentra sur le mur. Il était ce qui maintenait le démon a l'écart, il ne devait pas tomber.

Une douleur au bras gauche vint la distraire et un tentacule passa la barrière, fouettant l'air a deux doigts d'Alya, qui s'était baissée de justesse. En grimaçant, elle esquiva les suivants, brisant du même coup le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait. Le mur s'effondra et la masse de tentacules lui fonça dessus.

Elle fut arrêtée de justesse par un nouveau mur, surgit de nulle part. Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, Alya recula de quelques pas en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, faisant confiance a son Haki pour la prévenir du moindre danger. Elle souffla calmement, et une rafale de vent vint renforcer la protection.

 _Je peux y arriver._ Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même sans rouvrir les yeux, en esquivant sans même y penser une nouvelle attaque.

Pendant un certain temps, rien ne changea. Le mur se fissurait, il était remplacé, et le rapport de force ne changea pas. Sauf que là ou le démon semblait s'amuser, l'humaine se battait pour sa vie, et son corps. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et mettait donc plus d'énergie dans sa défense que Zhar dans ses attaques. Et bientôt, elle eu de plus en plus de mal à garder la distance entre eux deux, obligée de fuir pour ne pas être touchée.

 _T_ _u as perdu humaine._ Gronda Zhar, alors qu'il perçait le dernier mur, prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Proie qui disparut au moment ou il allait la toucher, pour réapparaître plusieurs mètres plus loin, haletante. Elle se redressa lentement, faisant apparaître une épée dans ses mains.

 _Ce lieu est mon esprit, tu n'as aucun droit dessus._ Elle inspira calmement, et planta l'épée dans le sol, tandis qu'un souffle de vent agitait ses cheveux. La seule réaction en face fut un léger bruissement de tentacules, avant qu'il se mette à avancer lentement.

 _Tu apprendras que nous avons tous les droits sur les être inférieurs._ Gronda-t-il, menaçant. _Et les humains sont inférieurs, que ce soit en intelligence ou même physiquement._

 _Quand je t'aurais dégagé de là, tu auras la preuve du contraire._

Alya ferma les yeux et ramena ses mains devant elle, dirigées vers le démon, faisant se lever un début de tempête qui les enveloppa rapidement. Luttant pour pouvoir lui donner autant de puissance que ce dont elle avait besoin, elle fit apparaître un mur de vent entre eux deux, qu'elle propulsa rapidement sur Zhar. Qui ne bougea pas, en ricanant.

 _Inutile._

Lorsque les yeux de la blonde se rouvrirent, l'un était rouge sang, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard. Et ce fut d'une voix dédoublée qu'elle prononça un seul mot.

 ** _Kiemasu_**

Obéissant a son ordre muet, les vents se firent plus violents, tandis que son esprit se rebellait contre l'envahisseur. Et comme demandé, il disparut.

Les yeux de la blonde reprirent lentement leur couleur normale alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, un voile noir devant les yeux.

 **Pour info, Kiemasu veut dire disparaît. Je crois. Dites moi si je me trompe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoila! Avec un peu ( tout petit peu ) de retard, mais bon, personne à rien vu! Non non, personne! ( plus de jours pour bug d'ordi... Youpiii... )  
**

 **Merci à Zia pour sa review!**

 **Je vous laisse la suite ^^**

* * *

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge de son magasin appris à Nasuo que cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle était partie en direction de la forêt. Et malgré lui, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas envoyé cette gamine à la mort. Parce que, même si les apparences pouvaient paraître trompeuse, elle ne semblait vraiment pas de taille. Et il savait parfaitement dans quoi elle s'était engagée, aillant lui même fait les frais de ce mystérieux assassins quelques mois plus tôt. Il frissonna, portant instinctivement une main à sa hanche, caressant distraitement la cicatrice à peine guérie.

Un bruit à l'extérieur le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il sortit rapidement. Devant se tenait la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, à l'exception près que ses yeux avaient une inquiétante teinte rouge, sanglante, et que ses cheveux avaient viré à un noir d'encre. Le plus étonnant restait quand même le sourire sadique qui ornait ses lèvres, bien loin de la douce jeune femme à qui il pensait avoir affaire.

Cette pensée s'accentua encore quand elle leva devant lui une tête coupée, qu'elle tenait par les cheveux.

\- Je fais quoi de ça ?

Demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé, d'une voix presque masculine. Nasuo pâlit brutalement.

\- Vous l'avez…

D'un haussement d'épaule, elle esquiva la question, même si son sourire traduisait son contentement.

\- C'était lui où elle. Alors ça à été lui.

\- Elle ?

Sa question sembla étonner son interlocutrice, qui resta un instant immobile.

\- Oui enfin moi quoi… On avait pas parlé d'une récompense ?

Ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet, de manière assez peu discrète pour que le marchand s'en aperçoive clairement. Avec un léger soupir, il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, et récupéra une bourse qu'il gardait depuis plusieurs mois dans ce but là.

\- Tenez… Merci beaucoup de nous en avoir débarrassé.

Le sourire revient sur ses lèvres, et elle soupesa la bourse.

\- Parfait. Je vous laisse ça en cadeau, je suis sur que vous trouverez un coin sympa où l'accrocher.

Ajouta-t-elle en posant ce qu'il restait de l'assassin sur une table, faisant déglutir le pauvre homme quand du sang commença à goûter sur la table, qui lui avait quand même coûté cher. Avec un dernier sourire, elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, et repartit en direction de la forêt.

* * *

Luc passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux toujours noirs de son hôte, pour l'instant reléguée au plus profond de son esprit par son inconscience. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'avoir entièrement les commandes, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Renforçant volontairement les barrières maintenant Alya dans l'inconscience, il retourna vers le port, où il emprunta, sans l'accord de son propriétaire, un bateau d'une taille assez raisonnable pour une personne seule.

Laissant ses sens démoniaques prendre le dessus, il s'orienta sans problème sur la mer, évitant habilement les principaux dangers, comme les bateaux de la Marine, ou les kai-o qui pensaient pouvoir trouver quelque chose à manger.

Malgré ses moyens largement supérieurs à ceux des humains, il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour atteindre sa destination. Alors que le temps commençait à lui paraître plus que long, il finit par apercevoir les premiers groves d'un des plus grands archipels de la GrandLine.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chapeau noir d'Alya sur le crâne, Luc se fondait dans la masse des visiteurs, qui s'émerveillaient devant le parc d'attraction. Atténuant sa _voix_ pour qu'on ne lui porte pas attention, il laissa la foule derrière lui pour s'enfoncer dans les zones moins fréquentées, et donc plus dangereuses. Il sillonna lentement la vingtaine de groves constituant la zone, à la recherche d'un lieu bien précis.

Il sourit légèrement en voyant la bâtisse qu'il cherchait, et s'arrêta un instant devant pour rabattre son couvre-chef sur ses yeux. Il entra rapidement, et alla se poster au bar, ses sens attentifs à tout ce qui l'entourait, et notamment aux discussions.

Il commanda rapidement un verre d'alcool, qu'il sirota en silence.

\- Je t'ai jamais vue ici. Fit remarquer le barman en le resservant.

Luc secoua négativement la tête.

\- En effet, c'est la première fois que je viens.

\- T'as une raison particulière où tu veux juste boire un coup ?

\- J'aimerais parler au chef de ce bar, je suis intéressé par les affaires.

Le barman hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Il est pas là actuellement, mais il devrait revenir d'ici une petite heure.

Le démon acquiesça.

\- Je peux attendre. Je suppose que je vais avoir une mission à remplir, pour que vous évaluiez mon niveau, ou un truc dans le genre. Je peux commencer maintenant ?

La barman soupira légèrement et se pencha pour tirer un papier de sous son bar, qu'il lui tendit rapidement.

\- Joue pas à la tête brûlée, si tu te fait prendre on sera obligés d'envoyer quelqu'un assurer nos arrières.

\- Je me ferais pas prendre, vous inquiétez pas.

Sourit Luc en récupérant rapidement le papier.

\- Il me faut juste ton nom, et un numéro de denden si tu as, qu'on sache ou te joindre.

\- Luci… commença le démon, avant de se rappeler qu'il lui fallait un nom humain. Lucie. Et j'ai pas de denden.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le bar, la feuille toujours à la main. Un rapide coup d'œil dessus lui appris qu'il s'agissait d'une banale mission de protection pour un petit marchand qui désirait accroître ses biens. Avec un léger soupire, déçu de la mission, il se dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée, pressé d'en finir avec ces formalités.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la transaction finie et quelques soldats assommés, Luc était de retour au bar, jouant avec un verre d'alcool en attendant que le chef du nexus daigne le recevoir. Malgré son manque de patience flagrant, il réussit à passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le barman revienne le chercher.

\- Finn t'attends.

\- Lucie, c'est ça ?

\- Actuellement, oui.

Lucie, d'après son nom d'emprunt, était assise face à Finn, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Son interlocuteur ricana légèrement.

\- Pas de problèmes durant la mission ?

\- Aucun. Quelques Marines sont passés, mais ils sont pas repartis.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que tu connais un minimum les règles que nous établissons ?

\- Je suppose que ça concerne principalement de la confidentialité non ?

\- Oui. Personne ne doit être au courant de ta véritable appartenance. Pour les autorités, tu seras vue comme une banale chasseuse de prime, ou juste une dissidente quelconque. Les autres règles sont principalement de la prudence. Les missions ayant pour cibles des Gyojins ou les empereurs sont généralement refusées, tu comprendras vite pourquoi. Les contrat de rang S te sont interdits pour le moment.

Le démon acquiesça en réfléchissant.

\- Je suppose que ce nexus n'est pas le seul où je peux trouver du travail.

\- En effet. Il y en a plusieurs sur l'archipel par exemple. Mais la plupart gardent souvent le même nexus, pour éviter trop de complications.

Après une dizaine de minutes de discussion, les derniers points furent éclaircis, et Luc put enfin prendre congé. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas, et quitta rapidement le nexus, sentant que la conscience d'Alya commençait à se réveiller, et ne souhaitant pas avoir une discussion houleuse avec sa porteuse en public. Après un instant de réflexion, il puisa légèrement dans le pouvoir de la blonde pour se hisser en haut d'un des arbres formant l'archipel, et laissa le corps de son hôte reprendre ses droits, l'entraînant lui aussi dans une semi-inconscience.

* * *

La blonde reprit conscience plusieurs heures plus tard, avec l'impression plutôt désagréable qu'on lui tapait sur la tête avec un marteau. Si on ajoutait à ça la bouche pâteuse et le fait qu'elle voyait double, elle aurait été bien tentée de dire qu'elle avait la gueule de bois. Ce qui était plutôt triste en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool.

 _Enfin réveillée gamine ?_

Son grognement fit office de réponse, et elle se releva péniblement, manquant de finir écrasée une bonne cinquantaine de mètres plus bas.

Une fois assise correctement, le dos collé au tronc, elle se repassa lentement les souvenirs des dernières heures. Heures qui se transformèrent en jour, sous la grimace de la jeune femme qui tentait de faire le compte du temps où elle était restée évanouie. Plus elle avançait, moins elle avait l'impression de pouvoir contrôler tout ce qui allait lui retomber dessus. Et lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle en fut persuadée. Ils étaient très très mal barrés.

\- Mais dans quel merdier tu nous as fourrés…

* * *

 **Je vous promet pas la suite rapidement, je suis incapable de tenir mes promesses XD. Mais je vais quand même faire des efforts! Enfin essayer...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et non je ne suis pas morte! Juste en pleine période de révisions! Et de flemme aussi un peu, je plaide coupable ^^**

 **Merci aux reviewers! (** Misstykata **_ _Pardon je recommencerai pas! Euh... Je sais pas si je préfère Brisée à Luc. Parce que le démon, tu te débarasse de l'épée, et hop il y est plus! enfin ça serait bien que ça soit aussi simple, mais bon. Par contre Brisée elle s'accroche!_ _ ; **Zialema **_ _Iteee, laissez ma pauvre tête tranquille! T.T J'y penserais la prochaine fois! Je lui dirais de ta part de pas recommencer XD_ _ )**

 **Ah oui, et j'ai décidé de rajouter les dates parce que sinon même moi je me retrouve pas dans la chronologie! J'espère que ça compliquera pas trop la compréhension pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers du calendrier de One Piece.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la suite, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **15 Mai 1518**

Alya observa une dernière fois l'image, un peu étrange, de la jeune femme brune qu'elle était devenue. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, toujours surprise quand quelques mèches venaient devant ses yeux, avant de se pencher sur le lavabo, toujours plein d'eau noirâtre, qu'elle entreprit de nettoyer

 _Ça_ _te va pas._ Fit remarquer Luc d'une voix narquoise. _En plus, si tu fais pas gaffe, ça va partir à la première transformation._

 _Je sais bien, je suis pas encore idiote, et je sais lire une puis j_ _e dois_ _vraiment_ _te rappeler à cause de qui je supporte cette couleur ?_

 _Je plaide non-coupable, je suis contre ton idée de teinture depuis le début. Tu peux très bien débarquer là bas et leur faire croire que c'était une perruque._

 _Ce qui ne serait absolument pas crédible. Et vu que tu nous as engagés, je préfère qu'on évite de les contrarier. Je tiens encore à ma vie, merci bien._

 _Tu as peur d'une bande de tas de muscles sans cervelles ?_

 _Tu pars mal si tu commence à les insulter avant notre première mission. Et non, pas d'eux mais de leur chef. Le White Devil est redoutable, et je ne veux pas attirer son attention._

 _C'est le porteur d'Augus, tu sais ?_

 _Raison de plus… C'est pas un des démons les plus sanguinaires de votre univers bizarre ?_

 _Notre univers est pas bizarre ! C'est le votre qui n'est pas normal. Et tu peux trouver plus violent que lui. Dame Ashura est pas mal non plus. Et je peux l'être aussi, même si je me contiens pour toi._

 _Pour moi ? Luc, je dois te rappeler que tu as massacré un grove entier l'autre jour ?_

 _En effet, et puis ça c'était rien ! Et pour en revenir à Augus et au White Devil, Augus devrait te garder en vie par curiosité, et pour savoir si on as des infos sur notre Dame._

 _Waouh super… J'en rêve_

Le rire du démon résonna dans le crâne de la jeune fille, qui le laissa à ses occupations et entra dans le nexus avant de se diriger vers le bar, où elle commanda un verre, sans cesser de lancer des piques au démon.

 _Alya, ça te dérangerait de changer de bar ?_ Intervint soudain Luc, beaucoup plus sérieux. Surprise par son ton, la jeune femme fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, son regard balayant discrètement

 _Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?_

 _Kijo… Il risque de te reconnaître et ça ferait sauter ta couverture._

 _Qui est Kijo ?_ L'exaspération de Luc se fit sentir, et Alya comprit qu'il était en train d'extérioriser cet énervement lorsqu'elle remarqua une ou deux personnes s'éloigner d'elle d'une manière peu discrète. _Tu terrorise tout le monde là…_

 _Je pensais que tu saurais et ça m'agace que non. Parce que le connaissant il t'as déjà donné son nom. C'est le vendeur qui m'as gardé pendant longtemps. Je pensais pas que c'était un mercenaire…_

 _Ah lui. Peut être qu'il est juste venu pour boire un verre._

 _Prend pas de risques et casses toi._ Le ton du démon était sans appel, et Alya ne put qu'obéir. En soupirant, elle obéit et se leva rapidement pour quitter le bar après avoir payé.

 _Donc je vais où maintenant que tu as ruiné ma seule possibilité de sortie ?_ Soupira-t-elle en changeant de grove, l'air déçue.

 _C'est pas la seule, abuses pas non plus, tu es sur l'archipel le plus côté de la GrandLine._ Il eu un moment de réflexion, avant de reprendre _. Il doit bien y avoir un autre nexus dans le coin nan ?_

\- Je sais pas, mais je sais que vous avez rien à faire dans ce nexus. Et depuis quand la gamine est brune ?

Alya se retourna vivement, une main sur la taille, avant de se détendre en reconnaissant les yeux verts et les cheveux roux caractéristiques du vendeur de sabres. Kijo donc. Maintenant que le démon le disait, il lui avait effectivement dis son nom.

\- Depuis que le démon ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir et me fait m'engager en temps que Lucie, brune aux yeux rouges, dans une des organisations les plus dangereuses de cette foutue mer.

 _Je pourrais te retourner la question Kijo… Depuis quand t'es un mercenaire ?_

 _Si tu parles dans ma tête il ne t'entendra pas Luc._

\- Je vous entends très bien tous les deux. Mais ça répond pas à ma question.

 _Shiko Shiko No Mi Alya. Il entends tes pensées. Donc les miennes._ Répondit Luc a la question silencieuse de la jeune femme. _Et c'est particulièrement énervant quand tu essaies de lui échapper. A moins que tu saches ne penser à rien, même si…_ Il fut interrompu sans même avoir le temps de finir sa blague.

\- Je te cause le démon, alors au lieu d'essayer de faire preuve d'humour, ais l'obligeance de répondre.

\- Il veut juste des infos. Encore et toujours. Et il as pensé que risquer nos deux vies ne lui suffisait plus,si tu pars du principe qu'il as une vie, et donc du coup il as décidé de nous exposer aux possibles envies de revanche des mercenaires. Sachant que si leur chef est au courant, on est dans la merde. Soupira Alya en ignorant les plaintes de Luc, qui n'aimait apparemment pas la manière dont le mercenaire lui parlait.

\- Il a disparu depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, tout le monde pense qu'il est mort. On dit que même le conseil ne sait rien sur lui. Je ne vois pas ce que vous craignez.

 _Ce type à un démon dans le crâne, et pas des moindres. Tu pense vraiment qu'il mourrait aussi facilement ?_

\- Alors trouvez un moyen de vous faire protéger de lui. Comme il as pas mal d'ennemis, ça devrait pas être compliqué.

\- On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, on à surtout besoin d'argent. Soupira Alya en repartant vers le nexus qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

Mais elle nota bien que l'idée ne serait pas ignorée bien longtemps par son démon de colocataire, et que ça finirait sûrement pas lui retomber ( encore ) dessus.

* * *

 **17 Mai 1518**

Alya resserra sa prise sur la barre en fer sur laquelle elle faisait le cochon pendu depuis une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes à cause des deux idiots qui bavardaient juste en dessous de sa cachette depuis tout ce temps. Et donc son poste, sensé être temporaire, était devenu permanent, et elle commençait à en avoir des crampes dans les doigts.

 _Pourquoi tu utilise pas tes pouvoirs ?_

 _Parce que la barre à laquelle je me tiens est humide. D'eau de mer. Et parce qu'une rafale de vent en intérieur, c'est tout sauf discret, et que je n'aurais pas le temps de me sécher les mains avant de leur tomber dessus. Donc tu oublies._

\- Excusez moi, je peux vous demander où est la salle de réception dans ce gigantesque manoir ?

Kijo avait vraiment un bon timing, quelques secondes de plus et elle leur serait sûrement tombée dessus. Ce qui était peu recommandé pour la discrétion. A son grand soulagement, les trois hommes quittèrent le couloir en bavardant, et la brune se laissa tomber au sol en douceur.

\- Ite… Je sens plus mes mains. Gémit-elle en soufflant sur ses doigts rougis, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres

 _Petite nature… Si tu chiales à la moindre blessure on est pas rendus. Vas plutôt tuer notre cible pendant que l'autre fait diversion._

\- Oui oui, j'y vais… Tu saurais me dire dans quelle chambre il est ?

 _405B, deuxième à gauche. Mais je suis pas une carte, ton haki te sert à quoi ?_

\- Le tien est plus puissant, et puis je l'ai jamais vu ce type. Donc c'est plus compliqué pour le retrouver.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la porte en fermant les yeux, concentrée sur les _voix_ à l'intérieur. La cible n'était pas seule, probablement avec une compagne pour la nuit. Il lui faudrait donc être discrète, même si les deux semblaient dormir profondément, et que ça ne poserait donc sûrement pas de problèmes.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Alya disparut, et s'infiltra dans la pièce, avant de reprendre forme humaine, vérifiant, par habitude, si elle s'était bien complètement reconstituée. Heureusement aucun problème de ce côté là, et elle put se concentrer sur la suite.

Le type dont la mort avait été commanditée était allongé sur le lit, endormi. A ses côtés, une jeune femme qui paraissait facilement deux fois plus jeune que lui. Elle soupira doucement.

 _Si je tue ce mec, c'est elle qui va se faire accuser._

 _En effet. Mais tu peux pas faire autrement, à moins que tu la tues aussi. Mais si je me souviens bien, c'est prescrit._

 _Et de toute façon je ne suis pas une tueuse._ Le silence narquois du démon la força à se reprendre. _Je ne tue pas d'innocents._ _Et les morts que tu fais par mes mains ne comptent pas autant. C'est à toi d'en prendre la responsabilité._

 _Je suis un démon gamine, comment tu veux que je ne tue pas d'humains. C'est dans ma nature._

 _Je le sais bien. Mais la question n'est pas à la philosophie maintenant. J'en fais quoi de la gamine ? La pauvre, elle à rien demandé… Supporter les caresses de ce gros porc est suffisamment débectant…_ Elle frissonna de dégoût rien qu'à l'idée, et se surpris à vouloir tuer ce type pour autre chose que l'argent promis.

 _On est pas des saints. Alors endors la et change la de chambre. Ou laisse la à la réception. Mais si ça entrave notre mission tu la laisses sur place, c'est clair ?_

Elle soupira et acquiesça. D'un geste de la main, elle fit léviter le corps de la jeune femme, et la déposa délicatement sur le sol à côté du lit. Un autre geste, et elle se retrouva à côté de l'homme, un poignard à la main. Sans un instant d'hésitation, sa main vint se placer sur la bouche et le nez de la victime, usant de son pouvoir pour le priver d'air, l'étouffant et l'empêchant de crier du même coup. Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent au moment même ou l'arme s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, l'homme était mort.

Sans un regard pour lui, Alya reprit le corps de la femme, ouvrit la porte, et quitta la scène du crime. L'air ne laissait pas de traces, la piste ne pourrait jamais être remontée jusqu'à elle.

Après avoir déposé son fardeau dans une lingerie vide, elle quitta rapidement l'hôtel, retrouvant son partenaire de crime au lieu de rendez vous convenu, dans un bar un peu plus loin.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai proposé de venir déjà ? Railla-t-il. Franchement, sans moi tu passais la nuit comme ça.

\- La nuit quand même pas, ils auraient fini par bouger. Et au pire je les aurais assommés aussi. Et puis, je dois te rappeler qui s'est tapé tout le sale boulot ?

\- Bah t'avais qu'à pas me supplier de t'emmener. Et rappelle toi, jamais de témoins.

\- je sais… Luc me le serine suffisamment. Et je t'ai pas supplié, prend pas trop tes rêves pour la réalité.

 _Bon les gosses, taisez vous. On rentre aux Shabaody, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi._

\- Techniquement si. Argua le roux, s'attirant le regard, involontairement, noir, d'Alya.

 _Tais toi, et va piquer un bateau pour le retour._

Kijo secoua la tête et se leva, direction le port.

\- Il te va celui là ? Il pointa un petit voilier, suffisant pour deux personnes, qui n'avait pas l'air en trop mauvais état.

 _Parfait. Al, tu t'occupe de nous fournir du vent._

\- J'aurais du m'en douter… J'en viens à me demander si tu mérites même ta part de la récompense Kijo.

\- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Sans mon génie tu n'aurais rien pu faire !

La seule femme leva les yeux au ciel, et sur les rires des deux hommes, ils prirent la mer, direction l'archipel et son nexus, dans le but de récupérer la récompense promise.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà! Introduction d'un nouvel OC que, personnellement, j'aime beaucoup! dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt ( j'espère cette fois! )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Les suivants mettront surement du temps à arriver aussi parce que j'aurais pas internet jusque fin Août, mais du coup je vais essayer d'avancer dans l'écriture de ma fic!  
**

 **Merci aux reviewers ( SnipeBen -** _Merci! Et oui en effet, Alya est mal barrée... Mais après les D. attirent les ennuis non? :)_ **; Zialema -** _Ouf, pas de journal XD! Et oui, elle est très très mal barrée!_ **; Misstykata -** _Alors ça dépend pour qui XD Tami et Alya ça peut être drôle, mais les deux psycopathe, je pense qu'ils seront les seuls avantagés! XD **)**_

 **En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise!**

* * *

 **3 Juillet 1518, 10h35**

\- Bon, tu veux quoi comme type de mission cette fois ? Questionna Kijo en finissant son verre avant de se mettre à jouer avec.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais plus de nous, et que la mission de la dernière fois t'avais suffi. Rigola Alya.

\- Ne parle plus de ce fiasco… Je suis juste charitable, je sais que sans moi tu trouveras rien.

\- Tu sais au moins que les mercenaires sont principalement solitaires ?

\- Y as rien d'écrit dans les règles. Donc on fait ce qu'on veut. En plus, c'est toujours plus safe de bosser à deux, et tu devrais me remercier de couvrir tes arrières.

\- Bon vous bavardez ou vous choisissez ? Questionna le barman, qui nettoyait un verre en les regardant se chamailler.

\- Oui pardon, on prend celle la.

Alya en tira une hasard, et la tendit au barman.

\- Oh, celle sur Tashiro. Ça fait assez longtemps qu'on l'a celle là. Personne la voulait, c'est un peu loin… Mais bon, vous avez pas de date limite, alors ça devrait aller. Et ça à pas l'air trop compliqué.

Alya manqua de s'étrangler et reposa son verre.

\- Tashiro vous avez dis ?

\- Ouais, ça pose un problème ?

\- Non non… On va y aller. On doit faire quoi exactement ? Elle soupira et se resservit avant de boire rapidement.

\- Débarrasser la ville d'une bande de pirate qui les oppresse. La mission est pas compliquée en soi, c'est juste que la plupart des gens ne veulent pas retourner sur North Blue.

\- Ils ont pas de nexus là bas ? Questionna Kijo, surpris. Et puis, ils ont remarqué qu'on fait pas dans le social ? On est des mercenaires, pas des sauveurs…

\- Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui voulait y aller y a deux secondes. Rétorqua Alya en claquant son verre sur le bar.

\- Non, c'est toi qui as tiré cette mission.

\- Parce que tu me faisais chier à pas choisir. Donc c'est ta faute si on doit aller aussi loin. Et, manquant les yeux au ciel du rouquin, elle se leva et quitta le bar.

 _Un problème ?_ Questionna Luc une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

 _Strictement aucun. Et arrête de me surveiller, t'es pas mon père que je sache._ Répondit-elle sèchement.

 _T'es de mauvais poil en tout cas._

 _Wow, super observateur le démon. Tu sais faire autre chose que tuer des gens finalement ?_

\- Explique nous au moins pourquoi t'es comme ça au lieu de nous laisser en faire les frais sans explications.

\- Je vous ai dis que j'allais bien, vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?

\- Non, ni aveugles. Et clairement, tu as un problème.

\- Qui ne vous regarde pas. Donc on y vas ?

Kijo leva les mains au niveau de ses épaules en soupirant, signifiant ainsi qu'il abandonnait.

\- Je te suis, Miss de bonne humeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers le port, grimaçant à la vue de l'épave qui leur servait de bateau depuis presque deux mois.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se trouve un vrai navire un jour… Parce que cette vieille barque qu'on avait volé la dernière fois ne suffira pas. Et si on se tape une tempête ou autre, on risque de finir à la flotte. Et comme aucun de nous ne sait nager, ça sera préoccupant.

\- De toute façon, on peut pas traverser la Red Line avec ça. Et encore moins une calm belt.

\- Et on fait comment ? Les seuls bateaux à pouvoir les traverser sont les bâtiments de la Marine.

Le regard entendu de Kijo et le rire légèrement sadique de Luc la firent tressaillir.

\- Non, non et non. Il est hors de question qu'on vole un navire de la Marine ! Vous êtes complètement dingues ou quoi ? On fera comment pour le piloter à deux ?

\- Pas besoin, tu peux le pousser non ? Rigola le roux, énervant encore plus sa partenaire.

\- Mais tu fais marcher ton cerveau des fois ?Tu connais le poids de ces engins au moins ?

\- Oh ça va… On se débrouillera bien, non ?

 _Je suis assez d'accord avec le gamin._

\- Je t'entends vieillard. Rétorqua le gamin en question.

 _J'ai plusieurs dizaines, si ce n'est centaines, de fois ton âge, alors montre moi un peu de respect._

Le soupire d'Alya les arrêta dans leur dispute, et ils se mirent à rigoler.

\- Bande de crétins. Il est hors de question que je vous suive la dedans.

* * *

 **3 Juillet 1518, 13h48**

\- Oh allez, arrête de bouder ! On voulait juste s'amuser un peu ! Et puis franchement, c'est pas si grave que ça non ? Le rire de Kijo fit fulminer sa partenaire, qui le foudroya du regard

\- Pas si grave ? Siffla la brune, les yeux brillants de fureur. Je suis dans une putain d'épave avec des menottes en granite marin, alors qu'on se dirige vers une base de la Marine pour leur voler un bateau ! Est ce que vous avez au moins conscience de la dangerosité de la situation ?

\- On se dirige pas vers une base. Y en avait sur l'archipel sinon. Et puis t'as pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles ? Questionna Kijo, ignorant les râleries de la jeune fille.

\- Hein ? Fut sa seule réponse, alors qu'elle le fixait en se demandant où pouvait être passé son cerveau. Les barreaux de ton berceau étaient en plomb et tu les as trop mordillés ou quoi ?

\- Naaan, je suis juste trop tombé sur la tête. Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est _toi_ la gamine de nous deux, et donc que c'est moi qui suis censé te mettre du plomb dans le crâne ! Et la, c'est moi qui suis obligé de t'attacher pour que tu me suives dans mes bêtises !

Le moment de bug d'Alya fit rire le jeune homme, qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le banc en bois.

\- Excuse moi de pas être aussi inconsciente que les autres, hein. J'ai juste plus de réflexion. En plus je suis pas si jeune que ça ! Et puis tu devrais pas te vanter d'être dans le même état d'esprit que des « gamins » comme tu dis.

\- Je m'en vente pas, je dis juste que tu es pas tout à fait normale.

\- Et d'où je suis anormale moi ? Je suis justement la plus normale de nous trois ! Entre toi et ce fichu démon… Et tu vas me détacher oui ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, le corps fantomatique d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges apparut devant lui.

\- Oh cool, je savais pas que je pouvais faire ça ! S'exclama l'apparition en souriant. Waouh, c'est bizarre quand même, j'ai l'impression de manquer de contrôle… Faudra que je m'habitue.

\- Euh… Vous êtes qui exactement ? Questionna Alya, se désintéressant pour l'instant de la cible de sa colère.

\- Bah merci… Tu me reconnais même pas ? Super cool la gamine…

\- Luc ? Questionna Kijo en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Et depuis quand t'as une forme humaine ? Renchérit Alya, surprise.

\- Depuis toujours, mais j'avais jamais essayé.

\- Donc tu peux te matérialiser sous cette forme dans mon esprit aussi ?

\- Je sais pas. Faudra que j'essaie.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce démon sérieux… le mercenaire soupira. Tu es encore pire que nous, tu en es conscient au moins ?

Et pour toute réponse, le corps translucide haussa les épaules, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

 _En tout cas c'est marrant !_

\- Un démon qui s'amuse… On aura tout vu.

Un regard vers le soleil, et Kijo changea légèrement l'angle de la barre.

\- Dis, je sais pas où tu veux aller, mais si tu veux qu'on s'infiltre sur un bateau de la Marine, il y en as aux Shabaodys. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple que de nous emmener je sais pas où.

\- Je sais mais c'est pas là que je veux aller. On va les aborder en mer, ça sera plus simple. Surtout si on se fait passer pour des naufragés.

\- J'ai une prime je te rappelle.

\- Sur laquelle tu es blonde. Donc ça ira.

\- D'accord, mais détache moi.

Le roux ne fit pas un seul geste prouvant qu'il en avait l'intention, et la brune roula des yeux.

\- Je m'échapperai pas, promis. Mais je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les doigts, et c'est pas particulièrement agréable. Et en plus, si tu demande à la Marine de te recueillir, avec une personne attachée, c'est pas hyper malin.

\- Non mais en fait le problème est que la clé aussi est en granit marin, donc j'ai pas forcément envie de la toucher…

\- Tais toi et file moi cette clé. Soupira Alya, exaspérée. Bande de crétins. Reprit-elle une fois libérée. Vous pouvez pas faire les choses comme tout le monde ? Et ne répond pas !

Kijo referma la bouche et croisa les bras.

\- Toujours pas de meilleure humeur ?

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, essaie de trouver un bateau !

\- Oui chef…

\- Et j'espère pour toi que t'as pensé à prendre à manger !

Le regard moqueur du roux tira un gémissement de désespoir à la brune. Ils étaient vraiment mal barrés…

* * *

 **4 Juillet 1518**

\- Depuis quand avez vous fait naufrage ? Questionna le capitaine du navire, après les avoir laissés monter à bord.

\- Quelques jours. Nous cherchions à rentrer chez nous, mais nous avons été attaqués par des pirates, qui nous ont volé notre argent !

\- Et vous habitez où ?

\- Sur North Blue, une île nommée Tashiro.

Le regard du gradé se fit suspicieux.

\- Et vous faisiez quoi sur la GrandLine ?

\- Ma sœur a toujours eu envie de découvrir le monde, alors elle a fugué. Et moi j'essayais juste de la rattraper. Et au final, on s'est retrouvés en pleine mer, tous seuls.

Le Marine soupira, alors qu'Alya foudroyait du regard le télépathe, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Très bien, on vous emmène, mais au moindre problème, on vous largue sur la première île.

* * *

 **7 Juillet 1518**

\- On arrive quand _nii-san_? Questionna Alya, en insistant bien sur le surnom, faisant comprendre à Kijo qu'elle n'appréciait toujours pas leur couverture.

Le nii-san en question leva les yeux ciel et répondit, sans décrocher du livre qu'il lisait.

\- J'en sais rien moi… Demande au capitaine.

\- Nan, il m'aime pas… J'ai l'impression qu'il aime personne toute façon.

\- En même temps pour vouloir travailler dans la Marine…

\- Je vois pas vraiment le rapport. Donc, on arrive quand ?

\- Mais je sais pas ! Sors sur le pont si tu veux une idée ! Et puis ce foutu navire doit bien avoir un navigateur non ? Bah trouve le et va lui demander !

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Questionna la jeune femme en lui piquant le livre, le faisant soupirer.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur des méchants Marines ? Ils vont pas te bouffer tu sais !

La litanie d'insultes qui fusa des pensées de la jeune femme fit éclater de rire le rouquin, et il la suivit sur le pont du navire, après s'être pris son propre livre sur les genoux.

* * *

\- Une semaine environ. Finit par lâcher le navigateur, exaspéré, lorsque la question lui fut posée pour la troisième fois

\- Hein ? Fut la seule réponse cohérente que put articuler Alya.

\- Bah on fait pas de miracles encore ! Un navire ça va pas si vite que ça ! Et déjà qu'on fait le détour pour vous, vous pourriez nous remercier au lieu de râler !

\- Mais c'est hyper long ! J'en ai marre de lui moi !

Le pouce de la brune pointa en direction de Kijo, qui se contenta de lui sourire sarcastiquement.

\- Bon écoutez Mademoiselle…

\- Lucie. J'ai pas 40 ans et je suis pas une fille de la Haute. Donc appelez moi Lucie. Coupa Alya avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

\- Écoutez _Lucie_ , repris le Marine en appuyant volontairement sur le prénom, il y en a qui travaillent ici, et ce pour vous ramener chez vous. Alors vous dégagez de là ou je vous débarque sans autre avertissement. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

\- Mais je fais comment pour ne pas m'ennuyer après ? Demanda Alya sur un ton plaintif, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Le regard noir du navigateur lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister, et elle finit par quitter la cabine en soupirant.

\- Franchement, c'est vraiment pas le moment de le chercher ! Abuses pas trop non plus ! La réprimanda Kijo dès qu'ils furent sortis. S'il nous débarque sur la première île venue on est mal barrées !

\- Je croyais que tu cherchais mon caractère enfantin. Rétorqua la brune. Bah te plains pas quand tu le trouves. Et j'ai un sale caractère quand je m'ennuie. Donc trouves moi quelque chose à faire !

\- Cette semaine va être longue je sens…

* * *

 **Et voilà! Donc je vous dis à dans un mois!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci aux reviewers ( Misstykata -** _Yep, même moi j'oublie parfois XD. Ah lui... Laisse tomber il est irrecupérable XD_ **; Zialema -** _Tu verras ben, même si je suis sûrement cramée XDD_ **)**

 **Pour la suite, je sais pas quand je posterais puisque j'ai ma rentrée dans deux jours, et probablement pas mal de boulot derrière... Enfin j'espère pouvoir continuer rapidement!**

* * *

 **10 Juillet 1518**

Alya jura quand son adversaire disparut brièvement, avant de réapparaître dans son dos pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur de la salle, contre lequel elle se cogna violemment après avoir, inutilement, tenté de se rattraper à l'aide de son akuma no mi.

\- Tu en es beaucoup trop dépendante ! Tu n'utilise même pas correctement ton haki, parce que tu es persuadée que ton pouvoir te sauveras.

\- Oh lâche moi ! Tu lis dans mes pensées, forcément que t'es avantagé ! Et pourquoi tu aurais le droit de te servir de ton pouvoir et pas moi ?

\- Parce que c'est ton entraînement et pas le mien. Tu voulais que je trouve un moyen que tu t'ennuies pas, bah voilà. Donc arrêtes de te plaindre ! Et si tu écoutais ce que je te dis, il y a un moyen de me bloquer !

Sans répondre, la mercenaire reprit son arme, et repartit à l'assaut, tentant tant bien que mal de bloquer ses pensées à son adversaire. Mais ce ne fut pas efficace vu qu'elle se reprit le même mur deux secondes plus tard.

\- En fait, sans ton logia tu sers à rien ! Railla Kijo, en posant la pointe de son sabre sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- Je t'emmerde. Tu sais très bien que j'ai absolument pas la tête à ça ! Grogna Alya en dégageant la lame d'un coup de la sienne, avant de se relever en grimaçant.

\- Justement. Tu penses que tes ennemis vont attendre que tu sois prête pour les combats ? Tu dois être capable de te battre même quand tu dors si tu veux survivre.

\- Le jour où je t'aurais demandé ton avis ça se saura. Je sais très bien les risques que j'encours, et c'est pas toi qui va me les apprendre.

Sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant un mercenaire étonné derrière elle.

\- Et moi qui pensais la distraire…

\- Elle est juste de mauvaise humeur, attends qu'on soit arrivés. Conseilla Luc, qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Oh, et tu devrais lui laisser un peu plus de libertés. Tu es souvent sur son dos.

\- Et toi sur le mien. Donc ne me fais pas la morale.

Le démon se contenta de ricaner, laissant le roux s'énerver tout seul.

* * *

 **15 Juillet 1518**

\- On est arrivés. Annonça la forme fantomatique de Luc, avant de disparaître lorsque le capitaine du navire descendit leur annoncer la même chose.

\- Génial, j'en avais marre de rester cloîtré ici ! S'exclama Kijo en s'étirant. T'es pas d'accord Lucie ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, sans se tourner vers lui.

\- Ça fait une semaine que je m'emmerde, un jour de plus ou de moins ça changera pas grand-chose.

\- Tu regardes quoi ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque sarcastique de sa camarade.

\- L'île. Si tu regardes bien, on peut voir les premiers arbres, qui sont assez particuliers. C'est d'ailleurs emblématique de cette île.

\- Ils ont quoi de spécial ? Leur taille.

\- Non, ils sont loin d'approcher les mangroves de Shabaodys, mais si tu regardes attentivement, leur tronc est d'une couleur particulière.

Le mercenaire plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer ce dont lui parlait sa coéquipière.

\- Attends qu'il y ait moins de soleil. Conseilla-t-elle, avant de reculer vers son lit, où elle récupéra sa cape, qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules, avant de quitter la cabine.

Kijo soupira en la voyant partir, et s'assit sur le lit, alors que Luc se plaçait face à lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle as toi ?

\- Je suis pas télépathe moi… Soupira le démon, avant de se mettre à tourner… Flotter en rond.

\- Elle y penses jamais quand je suis dans les parages, forcément, et c'est pas mon style de dévoiler la vie privée des gens.

\- T'es un mercenaire gamin. Tous les coups sont permis, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Sauf que je veux pas perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle as en moi, alors qu'on comprendra sûrement tout dans quelques jours. Les réponses ne peuvent se trouver qu'à un endroit, et c'est ici.

Le démon haussa les épaules et disparut, laissant le rouquin seul avec ses pensées.

Le capitaine du bateau parut bien content de larguer les deux naufragés sur l'île. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ces deux jeunes. Il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu la fille, et les deux avaient presque détruit sa salle d'entraînement en moins de deux semaines d'exercices. Or, ces salles étaient construites pour résister aux attaques pirates comme aux soldats rendus nerveux par l'inactivité.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il finit par abandonner, et retourna dans sa cabine pour ordonner le retour à la base la plus proche.

Laissant le pauvre Marine avec ses doutes, les deux mercenaires avaient quitté le bateau, et se trouvaient actuellement dans le port assez peu accueillant d'une ville.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? On se croirait sur une île abandonnée… Tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient besoin de nous !

La remarque de Kijo fit lever les yeux au ciel à sa partenaire.

\- Et dis toi que l'annonce date de plus de deux ans. Ajouta Luc en apparaissant dans leur dos. On est où ?

\- Au porte de Nite City, qui est la seule ville sur cette île. Et sa réputation n'est guère reluisante, même sur les îles voisines. Soupira Alya. L'annonce indique quel endroit pour prendre les informations ?

\- Un bar avec un nom chelou… Daily Water Pub je crois. Marmonna le roux en fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver l'annonce.

\- Daly Waters. Corrigea immédiatement Alya. Au fait, j'ai un service à vous demander. Tant qu'on est sur cette île, ne m'appelez jamais par mon prénom. Même quand on est seuls.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kijo avant de se raviser en voyant le regard noir de sa partenaire. Ok… mais on t'appelle comment ?

\- Démerdes toi, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, et encore moins envie de chercher.

D'un pas décidé, elle quitta le port, laissant derrière elle les deux autres, qui la regardèrent partir d'un air surpris.

\- T'as une idée de nom, toi ? Questionna le démon sur un ton ironique, récoltant un regard exaspéré pour toute réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins nous dire où on va ? Questionna Kijo, qui suivait la brune depuis presque trois heures maintenant.

\- Daly Waters. C'est un petit village perdu dans la forêt dont pas grand monde ne connaît l'existence. Ils ont créé ce lieu il y a une trentaine d'années, quand certains en ont eu assez de la vie à Nite City. Daly est le jour de cette île tout comme Nite en est la nuit.

\- D'où le jeu de mot sur les noms.

\- Bien vu Sherlock… Le village a commencé avec moins de 25 habitants. Ils doivent être une centaine maintenant. Ce n'est rien comparé aux milliers qu'on retrouve à Nite, mais au moins ils sont heureux. Le Daly Waters Pub est le centre de vie du village. C'est là qu'on trouvera le plus d'habitants, quelle que soit l'heure.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête.

\- Tu as l'air de bien connaître le lieu.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée sur l'île, le mercenaire put apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres d'Alya, alors qu'elle rabattait la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête en ignorant la question.

\- On arrive.

Les deux mercenaires étaient assis au bar, les yeux fixés sur le barman, qui servit un client, avant de se tourner vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres

\- Je vous ai jamais vus ici vous… Je peux faire quoi pour vous ?

Sans un mot, Kijo posa l'annonce à plat sur le comptoir, ramenant une expression plus sérieuse sur le visage du barman, qui quitta quelques instants son emplacement pour revenir accompagné d'un jeune homme lui ressemblant énormément.

Le roux ne put que noter le léger raidissement de sa voisine, qui recula discrètement.

\- Austin va vous renseigner, suivez le.

Le jeune homme, un grand blond aux yeux d'un bleu presque électrique, leur fit signe de les suivre, et quitta le bar pour retourner dans la forêt.

\- Je suis Austin. Se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes les mercenaires venus pour l'annonce, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je suis Kijo, et elle c'est A…

Le coup dans ses côtes l'empêcha de finir, et il grimaça, avant de se reprendre.

\- Nom de code Kage. Marmonna-t-il en foudroyant sa voisine du regard, même si ça ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'impact sur la jeune femme.

\- Vous voulez un récapitulatif de la situation ? Questionna Austin après un instant à observer les deux mercenaires.

\- Avec plaisir. Sourit Kijo en s'appuyant sur un arbre.

\- Une bande de brigands est arrivée ici il y a quelques années, juste après une des grosses crises que traversait Nite City. Ils en ont profité pour tuer tous les dirigeants, et prendre le pouvoir. Ils avaient évidemment entendu les rumeurs sur Daly Waters, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvé le village, heureusement pour nous. Leur chef a une prime, il me semble. Il se fait appeler Kurohebi, même s'il ressemble plus à un singe qu'un serpent.

\- Kurosaru… Il ressemble à quoi ? Questionna le rouquin en reflechissant.

\- Grand, musclé, des longs cheveux noirs, et une folie avérée. Il aime beaucoup faire couler le sang, surtout celui d'innocents. Et il a une prime de 50.000 berrys. Vous pourrez nous en débarrasser ?

Le ton du blond se fit presque suppliant, alors qu'il fixait Kijo dans les yeux.

\- Oui, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, on devrait pas avoir trop de soucis si _Kage_ ne nous fait pas de crise existentielle. Répondit le roux en appuyant volontairement sur le pseudonyme de son acolyte qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller faire ma crise existentielle ailleurs, et te laisser gérer ça tout seul comme un grand, vu que tu sembles mieux sans moi.

Et, son regard noir fixé sur Kijo, elle disparut, tirant un cri de surprise à Austin, qui se tourna vers le mercenaire restant.

\- Mais comment on va faire maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, vu qu'apparemment je suis pas doué avec les filles et que l'Autre a pas décidé de se montrer, je vais me démerder tout seul…

Et sans expliquer ses paroles au blond qui semblait perdu, il se dirigea vers la ville.

* * *

 **23 Juillet 1518**

Les cris, mentaux comme vocaux, de la foule attirèrent rapidement le mercenaire vers la place principale de la ville, où tout le monde semblait s'être réuni. Un juron lui échappa quand il aperçu la bande de brigands qu'il cherchait depuis un peu plus une semaine, leurs armes pointées sur la foule. Et ce n'était certainement pas des pistolets à eau. Le roux fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une sensation bizarre lui fit perdre le fil de l'instant présent. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait, il fut forcé de se reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Nous savons que deux mercenaires sont arrivés en ville ! Si vous leur dites de se rendre, personne ne sera blessé !

Devant le speech plutôt prévisible de celui qui semblait être le sous-chef, un bon nombre des personnes présentes se mirent à paniquer et a crier, la plupart ignorants de l'arrivée des mercenaires.

\- Évidemment… Marmonna-t-il pour lui même, avant de se mettre à sourire, comme s'il se foutait de la situation. Sortant de la foule, il se planta devant eux en silence, attendant la suite.

Mauvais choix, puisque l'un des hommes, l'ayant reconnu, attrapa une gamine au hasard et pointa son pistolet sur sa tempe, lui arrachant des cris de panique.

\- Alexya ! Le hurlement de la mère de l'enfant fit sourire les brigands, qui pointèrent leurs armes sur le mercenaire en ricanant bêtement.

\- Franchement, il faut être super courageux pour kidnapper des gosses sans défenses… Marmonna ce dernier à voix basse, avant de lever les mains au niveau de ses épaules, signalant sa reddition. Enfin, leur donnant l'impression que c'était son intention.

\- C'est bon je me rends, relâchez la gamine.

Sans se départir de son sourire moqueur, il avança vers ceux qui terrorisaient la ville depuis si longtemps, avant de s'arrêter quand une balle passa à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas entendu de détonation, et avec la foule qui l'entourait, il était compliqué de faire la part des choses entre les pensées des villageois et celles des assaillants. Il ne lui restait donc plus que son hakibalbutiant pour esquiver les balles de ces timbrés.

\- On sait que vous êtes deux, où est l'autre ? Brailla un de ceux qui avait l'air plus intelligent que les autres.

\- Aucune idée. Elle a du partir il y a quelques jours.

\- N'essaye pas de nous entourlouper !

\- Demandez à vos indics, on s'est séparés il y a une semaine, et je n'ai eu aucun contact avec elle depuis.

Les murmures se mirent à parcourir la foule à la mention des indics, chacun regardant d'un air méfiant les autres. Évidemment, il y avait _toujours_ des personnes plus cupides ou rusées que les autres, qui se mettaient au service des plus forts. Le sourire de Kijo s'agrandit, et il avança d'un autre pas.

\- Tes armes ! Le cri fut ponctué d'une autre balle, qui passa cette fois à sa gauche. Il ne savait pas qui était le tireur, mais il était précis et devrait être neutralisé vite, dans l'optique où sa coéquipière traînait encore dans le coin. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas d'ailleurs.

Le mercenaire baissa la tête sur la ceinture qui portait deux dagues et un sabre et, d'un geste fluide, la détacha, se désarmant sans protester. Du moins du point de vue des brigands, puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à lui demander s'il avait d'autres lames ou pistolets.

Il continua donc son chemin vers le groupe, le regard fixé sur la petite fille en larmes. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui. Et entre ça et cette foutue sensation qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, il était légèrement frustré par la situation. Surtout que pour un télépathe, c'était rare de ne pas tout savoir.

Il se figea soudainement, à quelques mètres de la prisonnière, un air surpris sur le visage. Il rabaissa lentement ses mains, faisant crier le gardien de la gamine.

\- Ne bouge plus ! Où je tire.

Sans lui répondre, comme déconnecté du reste du monde, le mercenaire posa à son tour une question, ignorant la bande d'agités qui lui tournait autour.

\- Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda-t-il à la fillette, qui cessa de pleurer quelques instants pour le regarder de ses yeux bleus. La lueur violette dans ce regard et le nom murmuré confirmèrent en un instant les doute de Kijo, qui assembla rapidement les pièces du puzzle.

Son sourire moqueur revint immédiatement sur son visage, et il envoya son pied dans le ventre du gardien. Une main dans son dos ramena un poignard, et il passa à l'attaque. Il avait enfin compris d'où venait cette sensation bizarre. En fait, il venait juste de _tout_ comprendre. Et ça le mettait de très bonne humeur, malheureusement pour les brigands qui en feraient sûrement les frais.

* * *

 **Bon, il paraît que le suspense est pas très élevé, mais tant pis! Ça sera pour une autre fois! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voilà la suite je plaide non coupable pour le retard, pour une fois c'est moi qui attendais les autres ! De base ce chapitre était pas du tout prévu comme ça, mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration, alors voilà! ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise et que la suite ne mette pas trop de temps à arriver!**

 **Merci** **à MonLivreOuvert pour le follow et le favori!**

 **Merci aux reviewers, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous vous intéressez à mon histoire!**

* * *

 **18 Juillet 1518**

Le regard de la jeune femme se porta au loin, alors que ses doigts terminaient mécaniquement de régler les différents voilages, nouant les cordes sans trop d'hésitation. Elle était en train de s'occuper du bateau qu'elle venait juste d'acheter pour pouvoir se déplacer, vu l'état dans lequel était le précédent. Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter, et elle lâcha le bout qu'elle tenait pour se retourner, une main sur la poignée de son sabre. Elle se détendit en reconnaissant l'aubergiste du pub où elle avait conduit Kijo la veille.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna-t-elle, surprise qu'il ait fait autant de marche pour se retrouver dans le port de la ville qu'il haïssait.

\- Vous partez? Demanda-t-il comme seule réponse, tirant un soupire à la jeune femme.

\- Non, je change juste le bateau d'endroit. Je vais sûrement rester encore un jour ou deux, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, surtout avec la réputation de cette ville…

\- Nite City est ce qu'elle est, on ne la changera pas. Mais Daly Waters pourrait vous donner envie de rester un peu plus, alors n'hésitez pas. Il nous reste des chambres à l'auberge.

Le sourire d'Alya s'élargit lentement.

\- J'avoue que je serais pas contre une chambre cette nuit !

\- Je vous la réserve alors ! Souris le barman, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Et votre collègue ? Il ne vient pas ?

\- Il vit sa vie et moi la mienne, on est pas mariés que je sache ! Donc l'endroit où il est m'importe peu !

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien. Je vous retrouve dans quelques heures donc ?

\- Le temps de ranger ce truc, et je serais là. Sourit la mercenaire, avant de larguer les amarres, dans le but de contourner l'île.

* * *

 **20 Juillet 1518**

Le regard d'Austin ne se décrochait pas de la femme qui était assise dans un coin de la salle. Déjà parce que son allure était étrange, il fallait se l'avouer. Qui se promène avec une cape noire, longue, et à capuche, alors qu'il fait plus d'une trentaine de degrés? Et ensuite, elle lui disait quelque chose. Que ce soit sa manière de se déplacer, sa voix, où même sa silhouette, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, et même de la connaître plutôt bien.

Alors quand elle se leva pour partir, il la suivit sans réfléchir. Oui, ça pouvait être dangereux, oui elle était une mercenaire, mais il refusait de laisser passer cette chance d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Il ne la traça au final pas très longtemps, puisqu'elle s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt, marchant d'un bon pas, semblant savoir où elle allait. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans une clairière au pied d'un arbre. Mais même là, elle conserva la capuche qui masquait ses traits. Malgré lui, le regard d'Austin fut attiré par les traits du visage qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière la capuche.

Lorsque la mercenaire penchait la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'arbre derrière elle, il ne voyait plus que son menton, le tissu noir tombant jusque sur sa bouche. Parfois, un coup de vent faisait se relever le masque, qui dévoilait ses joues. Mais jamais il ne put apercevoir ses yeux, malgré le temps où il resta à la regarder, caché derrière un arbre, fasciné par les mouvements du tissu.

\- Tu sais que d'autres t'auraient déjà traité de pervers et assommé depuis longtemps ? Questionna la femme masquée, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, faisant sursauter le jeune homme derrière elle, qui sortit de sa cachette.

\- Eh bien, si ça se trouve, vous êtes cachée derrière ce masque parce que vous êtes défigurée, alors je voulais vérifier si mes soupçons étaient fondés, ou si c'est juste une idiotie. Rétorqua le blond en sortant de sa cachette, souriant narquoisement.

\- Pas grave. Et vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas vous sauter dessus pour vous découper en rondelles, ce serait contre le règlement.

Le blond releva la tête, légèrement paniqué, avant de se détendre en voyant les lèvres de la mercenaire former un sourire.

\- Oh, ça me rassure alors… Sinon, question purement théorique, vous voyez comment ?

La bouche d'Alya s'ouvrit légèrement devant la surprise, montrant qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de question.

\- Non parce que depuis tout à l'heure, je vous observe, et je n'ai jamais vu vos yeux… Alors je sais pas comment vous faites pour regarder, ou même pour vous orienter !

\- Secret professionnel. Ricana la jeune femme. Si je vous le disais, ça serait plus aussi mystérieux !

Haussant les épaules, Austin vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais gosse. C'était le seul endroit où on faisait pas les fous dans les arbres, alors les vieux nous cloîtraient ici quand ils en avaient assez.

La nostalgie dans sa voix était clairement audible, et Alya garda le silence, l'invitant à continuer, ce qu'il fit après un moment.

\- Cet endroit est assez compliqué à trouver quand on vient pas de là… Que vous ayez trouvé Daly est en soit un miracle. La clairière en plus, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence… Tu connais les lieux. Et même plutôt bien.

\- Échec au roi. Sourit doucement la brune. Mais tu as encore du boulot pour un échec et mat.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, traversant la clairière pour rejoindre la forêt.

\- Échec et Mat ? Questionna Austin d'une drôle de voix, faisant s'arrêter la mercenaire. Je dirais plutôt Touché Coulé dans ton cas. Tu es cernée sans même le voir. Je sais pas si tu as régressé ou si c'est moi qui ai progressé, mais je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Lexie.

\- J'ai pas eu d'entraînement depuis un moment. Reconnu-t-elle avec un sourire, en se retournant vers lui. J'avais justement besoin d'un partenaire, tu te proposes ?

D'un geste, elle rabattit sa capuche, dévoilant l'éclat rieur de ses prunelles.

\- Teinture ? Ça pourrait être pire ! Fut la seule réponse de son ami, malgré le grand sourire qui barrait son visage.

* * *

 **23 Juillet 1518**

Alya était assise au bord de la falaise, les yeux dans le vague. Un sourire détaché aux lèvres, elle laissa le vent forcir, jouant avec ses cheveux lâchés. Depuis deux jours, elle ne faisait strictement rien. Et c'était très agréable ! Pas de télépathe pour la harceler, pas de soldats pour la poursuivre… Même Luc semblait avoir compris son désir de rester seule, et surtout au calme pendant un moment. Ça lui permettait de penser à beaucoup de chose.

Premièrement, la relation qu'elle renouait lentement avec Austin. Elle n'avait pas été surprise qu'il la reconnaisse en fait. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble que ça aurait été impossible autrement. Oh, elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment ici, à profiter de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais elle aimait bien rester un peu avec lui.

La deuxième chose à laquelle elle pensait était un peu moins réjouissante. Parce que oui, ce crétin qui lui servait de partenaire était forcément encore sur l'île, probablement à Nite City, sûrement en train de tenter de trouver les brigands pour s'en débarrasser. Alya n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Kijo saurait se débrouiller seul contre eux. Le roux n'en donnait pas l'impression au premier abord, mais il se battait sacrément bien, surtout quand il trichait avec son fruit. Le côté désagréable de la chose était que, en arrivant ici, son partenaire avait pénétré dans une partie de sa vie qu'elle n'aurait pas partagé volontairement avec lui. Et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait avoir confiance en ce type, qui avait débarqué assez soudainement dans son quotidien.

Le troisième sujet qui l'occupait était clairement le plus controversé. D'un côté, elle haïssait profondément Nite City, alors pourquoi aller les aider ? Surtout que Daly Waters semblait pour l'instant épargnée par les brigands. De l'autre côté, elle avait une mission à réaliser. Et sa conscience ne la laisserait jamais tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait au moins un geste pour sauver des personnes innocentes ( pour la plupart ) d'un sort qu'ils ne méritaient pas.

Le dernier sujet était un peu plus profond, presque philosophique. Et heureusement qu'elle avait compris comment isoler ses pensées, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Luc, même silencieux, apprécierait de l'entendre penser à lui. Ces deux jours de réflexion n'avaient pas remis en question sa décision d'aider le démon, mais elle avait compris plusieurs choses qui lui avaient été, consciemment ou non, dissimulées.

Augus était dangereux. A un point inimaginable. Même si son porteur avait disparu, Luc était catégorique ; aucun des deux n'était mort. Et Ashura l'était encore plus. Pas que ça soit nouveau, mais le savoir et l'accepter était différent. Et là, la brune devait accepter de ramener à la vie une menace terriblement dangereuse. Pas qu'elle sache grand-chose sur Ashura, mais la démone était prête à renverser un autre démon tout aussi dangereux. Ce qui aurait forcément des répercussions sur les humains. Ensuite, même Luc ne suffirait pas à assurer sa survie si elle mettait un des deux démons en colère. En plus de ça, il existait sûrement des dizaines de démons comme Zahr, prêts à s'emparer d'humains sans défenses pour en faire des armes. Et enfin, le démon contre qui se rebellaient Ashura et ses forces était probablement le plus dangereux d'entre tous.

Le plus dur à accepter et à comprendre avait été que Lucifer, comme ses confrères, était un démon. Un être par nature cruel, assoiffé de sang, et qui n'hésitait pas à tuer sans discernement. Que les gens soient innocents ou non. Elle en avait eu un aperçu lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, mais ça n'avait même pas été un échauffement pour lui. Elle abritait une entité cruelle et, même si elle n'était pas un ange non plus, elle n'était pas une tueuse professionnelle. Tuer pour une mission oui, pour le plaisir pas forcément. A se demander comment le White Devil avait fait pour supporter un démon aussi longtemps. Il devait sûrement être complètement fou. Ce qui, si elle y réfléchissait, était probablement ce qui l'attendait aussi. Charmant…

Et pourtant, même si la possibilité de rompre tout lien avec son hôte l'avait effleurée, elle avait vite repoussé l'idée. Elle avait donnée sa parole. Et sa vie était vachement moins ennuyante depuis qu'elle aidait le démon. D'ailleurs est-ce que c'était vraiment elle qui l'aidait ? Parce que depuis le début, elle n'avait pas été très utile. Après tout, ils n'avaient strictement aucune piste.

\- Hey gamine je te parle ! Soupira la forme fantomatique du démon, qui flottait devant elle.

Le ton boudeur de Luc la sortit rapidement de ses pensées. En fait, ce qui n'aidait pas à réaliser que son démon était cruellement sombre, c'était principalement son comportement. Il ne prenait rien au sérieux, se comportant plus comme un enfant que comme un être de quelques milliers d'années. Ce qui était peut être jeune pour un démon, non ?

\- Tu m'écoutes absolument pas… Grogna le démon.

\- Si si, excuses moi. Tu disais ?

\- Que tu peux pas rester assise là pendant des jours, pour ne rien faire par la suite ! Tu as une mission non ? Essaie de t'y tenir !

La bonne humeur d'Alya disparut instantanément.

\- Luc… Kijo peut très bien s'en charger seul, et tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de sauver cette ville… Ils se croient au dessus de tout, ils peuvent bien se débrouiller tous seuls, non ? Pourquoi ce serait à nous de faire un geste pour eux ?

\- Et alors ? Tu es ici pour régler tes problèmes personnels, ou pour réaliser ta mission ? Rétorqua le démon, son ton froid prouvant son agacement. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te morfondre à propos de ta vie passée ! On a tous des problèmes de famille… Si tu veux tout savoir, mon père…

\- NON ! Je veux pas savoir Luc. Honnêtement. Et je ne me morfondais pas sur ma vie. Enfin pas uniquement.

\- Il n'empêche que ça fait deux jours que tu regardes le vide en pensant à des inepties. J'en ai marre. Tu es une mercenaire oui où non ?

\- Je le suis par ta faute ! Si tu ne l'avais pas joué solo, ça me serait jamais arrivé !

\- Tu étais trop longue à réagir. Je devais faire quelque chose. Soupira le démon.

\- Sans penser un seul instant aux conséquences ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que je risque si un de tes supérieurs remarque notre présence ? Toi tu ne risqueras rien, mais je joue ma vie pour tes affaires ! Alors si tu pouvais essayer de la préserver un peu, ça m'arrangerait ! Explosa Alya, ramenant sur le tapis tous les doutes qui la taraudaient depuis son arrivée ici.

\- Bon sang, mais tu nous fais quoi là ? Une crise existentielle ? Ou tu veux juste te rappeler à notre bon souvenir ? Le ton du démon était presque glacial, tandis que ses yeux rouges transperçaient sa porteuse.

\- Écoutes moi bien, je me répéterai pas deux fois. Je t'ai choisie toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, même moi j'en sais rien. Mais tu as un truc qui attire les démons. Mais ce que tu me montres, et que tu te montres à toi même depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, c'est juste que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Mon instinct a déconné, et je me suis retrouvé avec une gamine faible, incapable de supporter un peu de pression. Je te croyais puissante, déterminée. Mais je me suis visiblement trompé. Ça sera pas la première fois, après tout.

Le regard méprisant de Lucifer parcourut la silhouette d'Alya, qui le regardait d'un air furieux, visiblement vexée par son discours.

\- Tu te marres bien ? Rabaisser les gens, c'est marrant ? Non parce que si tu as fini…

\- Mais t'as rien compris à ce que je te dis en fait ! Tu…

Le discours moralisateur de Luc fut heureusement, ou malheureusement coupé par Austin, qui arrivait en courant, le forçant à disparaître rapidement.

\- Lexie ! Dépêche toi ! Les brigands sont sur la place de Nite, ils ont des otages et ils vous demandent toi et ton collègue ! Haleta le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

En un instant, toutes les hésitations d'Alya s'évanouirent, et elle se leva, replaçant son sabre à la ceinture, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

" _Cette conversation n'est pas finie, même si je pense que tu en as capté l'essentiel._ " Rappela Lucifer, alors que sa porteuse courait vers le village, rabattant sa cape sur ses cheveux, ses yeux prenant lentement une teinte rouge.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Sinon, la raison de ce retard est assez simple!**

 **Avec tous les membres de la communauté Mash Up, on fait une FAQ pour nos personnages. En gros, vous avez deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui pour me poser toutes vos questions, sur mes OCs, etc. Je garantis pas des réponses à tout si ça risque de spoiler, mais j'essaierai de faire ce que je peux!**

 **Vous pouvez envoyer vos questions en reviews ou par mp, et précisez si vous voulez qu'on indique vos pseudos.**

 **Et enfin, la FAQ sera mise en ligne dans la Boite de Pandore, recueil de petites histoires sur le compte de SnipeBen, et animée par Michel le Visiteur, qui ajoutera à terme une histoire de plus à la communauté!**

 **Donc hésitez pas à poser vos questions, et je vous dis à bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alors, ne me tappez pas! Oui, j'ai du retard! ( là ça sert plus à rien de nier... ) et même beaucoup mais bon... Ce chapitre a été aussi long à venir parce que j'arrivais pas à le finir, et que j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Mais de toute façon si je le publie pas, j'avance pas... Alors voilà, cadeau!**

 **Merci aux reviewers! ( Zialema et Misstykata ), et je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

 **23 Juillet 1518**

Les deux semaines passées sur le navire des Marines avaient au moins appris une chose à Alya. Les pouvoirs de son collègue étaient loin d'être tous puissants. Il ne lui avait pas avoué de bon cœur, mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait du mal à lire les pensées des Zoans sous forme animale. De la même manière, il ne comprenait pas les animaux, et il était facile de le bloquer, lorsqu'on possédait le haoshoku no haki. Et par extension, le Busoshoku, même s'il était moins efficace, suffisait à préserver ses pensées. Donc depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle conservait tant bien que mal une barrière mentale autour de ses pensées. Et ça marchait plutôt bien !

Sauf que dans les moments où Alya avait besoin de contacter son partenaire, il demeurait sourd à ses appels. Sérieusement… A quoi ça servait d'avoir un akuma no mi si c'était pour ne pas s'en servir ?

Un soupire lui échappa, et elle abandonna l'idée de prévenir cet idiot pour accélérer légèrement, s'aidant de son fruit pour optimiser sa vitesse.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le centre ville, la situation était clairement mal emmanchée. Une gamine était maintenue en place par des brigands, et Kijo semblait dépassé par la situation. Effaçant au maximum sa voix, elle s'envola pour se poser délicatement sur un toit de maison. De là, elle pouvait voir toute la scène sans se faire repérer, et elle n'était pas trop loin pour agir en cas de besoin

 _Kijo… Tu m'entends ?_ Aucune réponse. _Hey je te cause ! Espèce de crétin, fais un peu attention aux choses qui t'entourent !_

 _Il ne sert à rien de toute façon._ Railla le démon. _Laisse moi le contrôle et je m'en charge._ Proposa-t-il, sur un ton presque sensuel.

 _Non merci._ Frissonna la mercenaire _. Tu est trop dangereux._

 _Tu t'en es enfin rendue compte ? Il était temps !_

 _Tais toi, j'écoute._

Et ça marcha plutôt bien, permettant à la brune d'étendre son haki vers les brigands. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'aide, elle se débrouillerait toute seule. Même si ce qu'elle apprit la mis immédiatement sur ses gardes. Parce que le chef de cette bande d'idiots n'était pas sur place, ou du moins elle ne pensait pas. Et il y en avait quand même un ou deux de la bande qui ressortaient du lot. Un sniper, embusqué sur un autre toit, et un sabreur. Qui se servait probablement de deux lames, vu la posture et les fourreaux accrochés à sa hanche.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le démon boudait, un rire faillit lui échapper, et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas se faire repérer. Bon sang, comment un type de plusieurs centaines, si ce n'est milliers, d'années, pouvait bouder comme un gamin de trois ans ?

 _Je t'entends…_

\- Alexya ! Le cri était presque désespéré, et attira l'attention de tous.

La réaction d'Alya fut immédiate, et elle manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Ses yeux balayèrent la foule, cherchant la personne à l'origine de ce cri. Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Que _elle_. Malgré tous ses efforts, la voix ramena des souvenirs dans son esprit. Des souvenirs _heureux_. Les rares. Les seuls. Mais il y en avait quand même.

Les pleurs de la gamine la ramenèrent à la réalité et, lorsque Kijo se rapprocha d'elle, son haki, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, se concentra sur la conversation.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle devait l'empêcher de répondre, elle devait préserver son secret. Mais elle était trop loin. Il était trop tard de toute façon.

\- Alexya. Alarys Alexya.

Le murmure terrorisé de la gamine la déstabilisa plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Tout ça était derrière elle. Alors pourquoi elle sentait encore son cœur se serrer en pensant à tout ça ? Pourquoi n'était-elle juste pas capable de passer à autre chose ?

Comme au ralenti, elle vit Kijo reculer, choqué par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Puis il releva la tête, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa. Ses barrières était toujours baissées. Il avait un libre accès à ses pensées. L'espace d'une seconde, son haki le sentit hésiter à en profiter. Pourtant il se détourna et sortit une arme. Le temps sembla reprendre son cours, et la voix mentale de Luc parvint enfin à ses oreilles. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser abattre maintenant.

D'un geste fluide, elle se laissa tomber au sol au milieu de la mêlée, une main sur sa capuche alors que les habitants quittaient la place en courant. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas totalement débiles.

Muselant de son mieux son pouvoir, elle sorti sa lame et passa à l'attaque. Comme dans un état second, elle se débarrassa rapidement des premiers brigands qui fonçaient sur elle, et fonça sur la captive, la protégeant de ceux qui voulaient se venger sur elle. Sortant un poignard de sa ceinture, elle trancha les attaches de la gamine.

\- Sur mon dos. Vite. Ordonna-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Tremblante, Alexya obéit, et entoura les épaules d'Alya de ses bras. La mercenaire ferma brièvement les yeux en la sentant trembler contre elle. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer cette fille, elle refusait qu'on fasse du mal à des enfants. Et clairement, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une innocente victime.

D'un bond, elle sortit du combat, laissant Kijo se débrouiller seul contre la horde. Rapidement, elle s'éloigna de la zone de combats, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles.

\- Et… Et le monsieur ? La voix d'Alexya tremblait, et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.

\- Il s'en sortira. Je dois te mettre à l'abri et je retournerai l'aider après.

 _Danger._

Un pas sur le côté suffit à la mercenaire pour esquiver la balle, tirant un cri à sa charge. Le sniper. Elle l'avait oublié. Et avec la gamine elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son fruit. Ça se ferait donc à l'ancienne.

\- Accroche toi bien, ça va secouer.

Les yeux fermés, son haki étendu sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Alya s'immobilisa. Les petites mains resserrèrent leur prise sur ses épaules au moment où la balle suivante parti. Sur sa droite. Une autre. Son cœur. Une troisième. Son dos. Alors qu'elle dansait entre les balles, elle réalisa son erreur. Enfin ses erreurs.

Elle aurait dut se débarrasser du sniper avant de s'engager dans la bataille. Et elle aurait du s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient deux. Parce qu'à la fréquence à laquelle ils tiraient, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer précisément leurs positions, et que le poids sur son dos l'empêchait de se déplacer comme elle l'entendait.

 _Télékinésie_. La voix de Luc la fit sursauter, perdant un peu de sa concentration. _Ton fruit peut passer pour de la télékinésie si tu te débrouilles bien._ Explicita-t-il en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il proposait.

\- Mais oui ! Tu es un génie ! Sa voix résonna dans la ruelle et elle s'immobilisa, tendant une main devant elle.

L'air était son élément, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne voulait pas que les balles l'approchent à moins d'un mètre. Immédiatement, un bouclier s'érigea autour d'elle. L'air compact empêchait les balles de passer. Elle était protégée. Un juron lui parvint lorsque les snipers remarquèrent son action.

\- Descend. Ordonna-t-elle a sa passagère. Met toi dos au mur et ne bouge surtout pas.

Obéissante, Alexya descendit du dos de sa sauveuse, et se roula en boule contre au mur. D'un geste de la main, Alya dressa un mur autour d'elle. Rien ne passerait. Il y avait quelques failles, mais elles étaient suffisamment bien placées pour ne pas mettre la vie de la gamine en danger.

Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers le premier de ses agresseurs. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de les esquiver, son haki ne mis pas plus de quelques secondes à lui indiquer la position du premier. Un simple geste et il se mit à voler vers elle. Son arme lui fut arrachée, et jetée à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il fut au dessus de la ruelle, la brune relâcha son pouvoir, et il s'écrasa au sol en hurlant. Une chute de trois mètres de hauteur ne le tuerait pas forcément, mais au moins il ne l'embêterait plus.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur le front de la mercenaire qui l'essuya rapidement, passant au deuxième. Une fois que son sort fut réglé, elle se tourna vers la petite, les mains posées sur ses genoux. C'était beaucoup plus épuisant qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser ! En fait, le plus dur n'était pas vraiment de déplacer les objets, ça elle avait l'habitude, mais le fait de devoir le faire sans déplacer l'air exigeait un contrôle bien plus poussé qu'une simple rafale de vent.

\- C'est fini ? Demanda Alexya en frissonnant.

\- Oui. Enfin pour toi. Tu habites où ?

Un doigt tremblant lui indiqua la direction, et elle remit la gamine sur son dos avant de partir en courant. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Kijo avait envoyé valser une bonne partie des brigands. Mais ils étaient nombreux,trop pour qu'il puisse se servir de son pouvoir. Pas que ça l'handicape, il se battait tout aussi bien sans que avec. Mais ça signifiait qu'il était loin de voir la fin de ce combat. Enfin, l'avantage était qu'Alya avait mis la gamine à l'abri.

Son poignard rencontra une nouvelle épée, devant laquelle il s'effaça sans efforts, laissant l'homme blesser celui qui l'attaquait par derrière. Insaisissable, il semblait danser entre les différents adversaires. Il n'attaquait pas, se contentant de se défendre. Il avait développé cette technique il y avait un bon moment, et c'était toujours aussi efficace. Son haki le guidant, il redirigeait toutes les attaques à son encontre vers les autres assaillants. Cela lui permettait de limiter la dépense d'énergie, tout en éliminant un bon nombre de personnes. Bon, ça ne marchait juste pas quand il se trouvait face à un seul adversaire.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il ne resta plus qu'une petite dizaine d'hommes. Dont un qui n'avait pas encore pris part au combat. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Il le laissait s'épuiser contre des sous-fifres. Et il interviendrait au dernier moment pour en récupérer toute la gloire.

Le souffle de Kijo était tout aussi régulier qu'au début du combat. Sa garde, toujours aussi parfaite. Rien dans sa posture ne laissait supposer qu'il était fatigué par ses combats. D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers sa ceinture, qu'il avait laissé tomber plus de 30 minutes plus tôt. Sans se préoccuper des autres, il la passa autour de ses hanches et l'attacha d'un geste habitué.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la première chose qui le marqua fut le calme. La place était vide. Mis à part lui et les 8… 9 hommes encore debout, plus rien ne bougeait. Et maintenant que les excités de service étaient immobiles, les bruits de bataille s'étaient arrêtés. Le calme avant la tempête. Il ne lui restait que neuf personnes à battre. Mais il savait qu'il aurait du mal. Leurs voix montraient une grande envie d'en découdre.

Les brigands avaient fini de l'encercler dans le temps où il récupérait ses affaires. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Non. Le neuvième n'avait toujours pas bougé. Cet homme lui portait une attention particulière depuis le début du combat. Il l'étudiait. Pour mieux le vaincre plus tard. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kijo sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Il voulait voir, mais il ne lui montrerait pas. Sa main s'éloigna du sabre qui avait retrouvé sa place sur sa hanche droite.

Le mercenaire se mit en garde. Une garde basse, ses genoux fléchis, une main dans son dos, l'autre contre sa cuisse. Ses poignards ne seraient dégainés qu'au dernier moment pour ne pas le ralentir. Ce combat serait un entraînement.

Lorsque le dernier de ses adversaires tomba enfin, il posa un genou au sol, haletant. Il avait beau tenter de faire le malin, il en avait bavé. Comme en témoignaient la dizaine de blessures qu'il avait récoltées, allant d'une éraflure bénigne au poignet à une entaille assez profonde sur la cuisse, en passant par un mal de crâne lancinant.

Le dernier homme, qui n'était toujours pas intervenu, se décolla du mur auquel il s'appuyait depuis un moment, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es plus fort que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais tu ne pourras toujours pas me vaincre.

Pour toute réponse, Kijo se releva, essuyant la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux, et rengaina ses dagues. Sa main gauche vola jusqu'à la garde de son sabre, qu'il dégaina fluidement.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra.

* * *

Un rire sans joie échappa à la mercenaire quand elle reconnut la rue. Évidemment. Quelle idiote d'oublier ce détail…

\- Je te laisse la, c'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix.

La petite blonde acquiesça, et Alya s'empressa de faire demi tour pour repartir vers la zone de combats.

 _Pas de commentaires Luc. S'il te plait._ Coupa la mercenaire en sentant que le démon commençait à s'agiter. _Je t'expliquerait si tu veux. Mais pas maintenant. Sinon je serais capable de les laisser se débrouiller seuls avec ces enfoirés_ _pour retourner sur la GrandLine._

 _J'ai rien dit Alya._

 _Bah continue s'il te plaît. Ça se passe comment pour l'autre ?_

 _J'en sais rien j'ai pas fait attention._

Alya se mordit la lèvre et accéléra légèrement, inquiète. Elle avait beau savoir que son collègue se débrouillait très bien tout seul, elle n'était pas tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la place où le combat avait démarré, ce fut pour tomber sur des dizaines d'hommes étalés au sol. Son haki lui confirma qu'aucun ne bougeait, et que Kijo n'était pas ici. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

 _Déstresse gamine, il s'en sortira. Et au pire, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas._

 _Peut être, mais on ne laisse personne derrière. Je sais que tu es un démon égocentrique et solitaire, mais tu pourrais au moins respecter mes convictions._

 _Tu es une mercenaire. Le type de gens par défaut solitaire et égocentrique comme tu dis si bien. Donc tu devrais me comprendre._

Comme pour traduire l'agacement du démon, l'œil droit de la mercenaire vira lentement au rouge. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer, la _voix_ de son partenaire sortit d'une petite rue. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour se rendre compte qu'il était assez mal en point.

* * *

 **Et oui je vous laisse là! Je suis sadique, hein? Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient la suite de la discussion, ça attendra le prochain chapitre! Et comme d'habitude, je vous laisse sur la promesse de poster rapidement! ( comment ça personne y croit? ).**


End file.
